Maximum Ride: If I Never Come Home Again
by Proud2BNerdy
Summary: Max had to make a sacrifice for her flock. She made a deal with the devil. In return for their safety, she turned herself in willingly. Now she doesn't know if she will ever see her Flock ever again. She made them promise to never come after her, and to live a happy normal life.She was taken from her family, and her soul mate. Will she ever see them again?
1. The Sacrifice

Chapter 1

"Ok guys! Let's pack up and get ready to go in 5!" We were currently in a cave somewhere in northern Arizona, on our way to meet up with my mom, Dr. Martinez.

The flock hurried up and scrambled to get all their stuff together. Iggy dumped water onto our tiny campfire to extinguish it. Nudge was struggling trying to fit all her clothes in her backpack. I don't know what I will do with that girl and her crazy obsession with fashion.

Angel was petting Total since she was already packed. She looked up at me and smiled. Her smile could always make my heart melt. She was my baby. I love her.

'I love you too Max' Angel said in my mind.

Yep. Angel can read minds and communicate in our heads. It was cool, but those combined with her other powers make her one scary girl.

'Hey!'

'Sorry Ang!' I thought back, while sending her a crooked grin.

Gazzy was shoving some wires into his backpack. I don't know where he and Iggy get all their supplies to make all the bombs, but somehow they do. I turned and pretended not to notice. I will never admit it out loud (and if you say that I said this I will hunt you down and kill you), but I was secretly glad they made the bombs. They were really useful.

And last but not least was the flock's 'shadow', Fang. He was silently watching the rest of the flock like me. He was my second in command and my best friend. Maybe more...  
No Max! Bad thoughts!

As though he was sensing my stare, he turned and smiled at me. He didn't smile much, but when he did, there were mini fireworks in my stomach. Damn Max stop! Bad thoughts!  
I smiled briefly at him and looked down, blushing like crazy.

"Ok guys! You ready? Let's go!" I yelled. But before I could turn to face the mouth of the cave, a voice sounded behind me.

"I don't think y'all will be leaving anytime soon." A chill went down my neck and I spun around into a fighting stance. There in front of the cave were a huge crowd of Erasers. And these didn't look like the clumsy ones. These looked like the top of the line, brand new ones...

Just my freakin' luck...

I punched the leader in the face and jumped for a good roundhouse kick to the jaw. But at the last second he grabbed my ankle and slammed me onto the stone floor.

In my peripheral vision, I could see the flock fighting against the others. I sprang back up and punched the Eraser in the stomach. When he hunched over, I grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into my knee.

I looked up in time to see another Eraser spring at me. I ducked and whipped around. I grabbed his neck from behind and slammed his head into a cave wall, just in time to avoid an attack from another Eraser.

There were too many of them. We put a small dent, but they kept coming. We were getting worn out and beaten. There was no way we could do this anymore.  
Suddenly, I heard a click behind me, and everyone froze. The Flock's eyes grew big as they looked at something behind me.

"Don't move Maximum. Ok, slowly turn to face me." It was the same voice as the leader.

"Umm isn't that a contradiction of what you first told me to do?" I snapped.

"Just do it!" I turned slowly and was met with the image of the leader pointing a gun at me. He was back in his human form, with a busted up face and bruises on his skin. He had a nasty scowl.

"Really? A gun? How is that fair?" his eye twitched and I could tell I was pissing him off. Score!

"Shut up!" he walked towards me and pressed the gun to my temple. Ok, I'll admit... I was a little nervous. I mean, I had a freakin' gun pointed at me! "Now I was sent to catch you and your precious flock. We can make this easy, or really hard."

"Seriously? That line is so over used! Can't you be more original than that? It's not that hard. I guess when they upgraded you they forgot to upgrade your brain too." the gun pressed into my temple, the cold metal sending shivers down my back.

_'Maximum don't piss off a person who is holding a gun to your head!'_

'Oh hello Voice! How are you?' I thought back with fake cheeriness.

'_Maximum_...' it growled in a warning tone.

"I thought I told you to SHUT UP!" The Eraser roared in my face, snapping me back to reality. I bit my tongue to stop myself from making a comment about Tic Tacs. He whipped me around to face the flock.

"Now all of you! Line up against that wall or I'll kill your leader." I sent them a look to tell them to do what he says. They slowly shuffled over to the wall, and stood there glaring at the Eraser. The leader grabbed me and jerked me toward the mouth of the cave. I cried out in pain as he pulled my hair. Fang stepped forward to help me.

"NO!" I shouted when the Eraser pointed the gun at Fang. I grabbed the guys arm and banged it on the wall, making him drop the gun. But he was fast and elbowed me in the stomach. He dived for the gun and I tackled him and wrestled him trying to hold him down. He was too strong and was able to kick me off and send me flying back a bit. As I laid there trying to catch my breath, I heard the click again. Oh crap...

He grabbed my hair again and yanked me to my feet.

"I can tell that just one of you is going to be a hassle to get back. I was given orders to get the leader and if possible the flock... So I guess it's not necessary that I have you guys." he pointed the gun at them, ready to shoot Angel first. Her eyes widened, and I could tell she was struggling to take control of his mind. But for some reason it wasn't working.

"Wait!" the gears started turning in my head, trying to find a way out of this situation.

"What now?" he growled. He let go of my hair and grabbed me by the neck. His claws dug into my skin and I could feel the droplets of blood drip down my neck. I was starting to feel really week from the fight and lack of oxygen.

Then I got it.

"NO! MAX DON'T!" Angel screamed as she read my mind, but was cut off when some Erasers grabbed and restrained the Flock.

The others stared in confusion at Angel and me.

"I'll make you a deal." I struggled to say. His grip loosened on my neck, and air reached my lungs.

"Oh really? And what's this deal?" he stared at me, and I could tell I perked his curiosity.

"Me for them. I'll go, with no struggle, as long as you let them go free. FOREVER. Besides, they have only ever wanted just me. So no struggle, I will go with you. Just let them go free. No attacks, no contact, nada."

The flock's eyes widened in horror and Fang began to violently struggle against the Eraser holding him. "NOO!" Nudge, Iggy, and Gazzy shrieked together. Tears pricked my eyes, as I knew what I was giving up.

The leader looked shocked. He looked at the other Erasers, and they all looked at each other as though asking themselves if they should or not. Finally the leader sighed.

"Fine. Your precious Flock will be safe from us and you come with us. No fighting-nothing! Got it?" I nodded. An ache set in my chest, the weight of the deal I just made came crashing onto my shoulders.

I could hear Nudge and Angel sobbing, their wails echoing across the walls.

The leader began dragging me towards the cave entrance. "WAIT! Please. Please let me say goodbye. Please." I was horrified that I, Maximum Ride, was begging and crying. I pleaded with my eyes. I needed this.

"URGH. Fine! But absolutely no funny Business got it?" Happiness flared in my chest for a second. He released me at the same time the other Erasers let the Flock go.

We all scrambled toward each other. I wrapped Angel and Nudge into my arms. Gazzy and Iggy wrapped their arms around me, and Fang put a hand on my shoulder. We all sunk to the floor in a huge heap.

'_Angel- broadcast message._' She nodded against my shoulder and sniffed. Suddenly I felt the minds of the others fill my head. In this group message, we could communicate really fast, so long conversations usually lasted around 2-5 minutes.

"_Guys I love you so much_." I thought.

"_Why Max? We can fight these guys off! You don't have to do this_!" Gazzy said in my head, with a wave of hope and fighting spirit.

"_Please Max. We need you. I need my mommy_." Angel's voice whispered. Her words sliced my heart and I felt the tears start rapidly pouring down my face.

_"Please. I don't know what we would do without you!"_ Nudge protested. All their feelings of sadness and heartbreak swarmed in my brain, crushing my heart and making my cry even harder.

"_Guys, this is the only way you can all be safe forever. They just want me. You can be normal, go to school, and be a family. Everything we've always wanted_!"

"_But we already ARE a family! And I wouldn't trade our life for being normal for anything in this world! Max, we are NOTHING without you. You are everything to us_." Iggy said coldly. My heart kept breaking over and over again as they kept protesting. But this was how I could protect my babies. I couldn't let them get hurt anymore because of me.

"_I'm so sorry_." I stroked Angel's hair and started humming a soft lullaby that I used to sing to her when she was younger. "_I need to know that you are all safe. Promise me you will live a good life. Don't come after me. Fang and Iggy are in charge from now on. Please guys. Understand that this is what I want._" To my horror, I noticed that even Fang, the emotional rock, was beginning to cry.

"_But Max, we can't just not go after you_-" He began.

"_NO! PROMISE ME_!" I looked each of them in their eyes. The images of their defeated tear stained faces burning their way into my brain forever. They looked so sad and broken. Nudge probably couldn't see past all the tears pouring out of her eyes.

"_Ok Max..."_ Angel slowly whispered. The others followed suit. I unwrapped myself and grabbed Angel. I kissed her on her forehead.

"_Angel- you will always be my baby girl. I love you so much honey_." In any normal situation I would be horrified with how mushy I was being right now, but I needed to say these things. "_I know you will grow up to be a beautiful woman. Remember that I will always be with you, even if I'm not physically there_." I turned to Nudge and kissed her forehead.

"_Nudge- my little fashion diva."_ she cracked a small sad smile. "_I love you so much sweetie. You can always make me laugh with your mile a minute talking. Don't you ever lose your energy or spirit. We would all be too quiet without you. And don't spend all your money on clothes_." I winked at her, and as I turned to face Gazzy and Iggy, I could see her beginning to cry harder.

"_My pyros... Don't you ever, ever stop being as creative as you are. Just don't blow up your houses. I love you guys. Iggy, I hope that one day you get your sight back, but at the same time, if you don't, I will always be so PROUD of how strong and resilient you are. You never stop to amaze me. I'm going to need you to keep being strong for the flock for me. Ok? And Gazzy- my stinker... You're my baby boy. And I'm amazed at what a strong little man you've become. I love you sweetie and I hope that you can never grow out of your curiosity and desire to learn more. It's such an amazing skill._"

And finally I turned to Fang. "_Fang... My strong Mr. Emotionless... You are my second in command, my brother, and my best friend, everything to me. You've been a rock that I can lean on and you've always been there for me. I love you fang. And not as a brother or a best friend. I love you. And I wish I could have gotten over my stubbornness and told you sooner, so we could've had more time together. But I want you to eventually move on and find someone. I love you Fang_." He kissed me hard on the lips.

A million things were said through that one brief kiss. A plea, begging, acceptance, love, sadness, and most importantly... A goodbye. I pulled back and looked at my flock. I got an idea and I began showing them my favorite memories of all of them. Nudge and Angel singing loudly. Gazzy and Iggy smiling proudly, covered in soot and scrapes after blowing up their first ever bomb. Fang smiling and laughing with us. Angel making a snowman. Our birthdays and Christmas celebrations that were so special to us. A hundred more scenes spread through my mind and the others would throw a couple in.  
Sobs shook my body, and I felt the others shaking too. The leader suddenly grabbed me and roughly pulled me up. I sagged in his arms, but reached out my arms to my flock. Angel grabbed on to my hand.

"NOOO! PLEASE MAX NO! LET HER GO! NO ! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! STOP!" The flocked screamed and pleaded as I was being dragged away. I kept silent, but stared at them with tears pouring down my face. I had accepted what I needed to do. This was my sacrifice for my flock. This is what I needed to do.

The other Erasers held them back from running towards me. I tried to keep a firm grip on Angel's hand, but she was slowly slipping away. I tried so hard. But finally our hands broke. Angel kept her hand outstretched reaching for me, a determined look on her face. Her childlike face looked at me, her eyes swarming with tears and her mouth pressed in a firm line as she watched me being dragged away from her. My baby girl. My strong, sweet little girl. I wished I could've given her a better childhood. One where she isn't always looking over her shoulder or fighting for her life. At that moment, I felt like I had failed my little baby. But, now I could give her the chance at that life I always wanted for her.

"Max, you didn't fail me. You were the best mom I could ever have." She said in my mind. I sent her a small smile.

I looked one last time at my Flock before shutting my eyes slowly, and giving up. I continued projecting images and memories to my flock. And finally, the Leader took off with me in his arms, and away from my only family. I felt the group minds starting to slip away from the long distance, and I whispered one final _'I love you'_ before it all went black.


	2. The Worst Test

Chapter 2

*2 Years Later*

I stared up at the blank white ceiling. The buzz of the florescent lights above me was the only noise I heard. Its steady buzz filled my mind, not allowing any other thoughts in. I was grateful for the white noise. I knew I would have gone mad if I was left in complete silence. I knew if my mind wasn't preoccupied, I would find myself thinking of…

No Max. Think about something else, anything else. Umm Doritos, jellyfish… I remember when we had that incident with the jellyfish in Hawaii…

NO! I groaned in frustration and turned onto my stomach with my face in my pillow. The scientist had so kindly (note the sarcasm) given me a hard cot to sleep on in this completely white room. If I stood in the center and stretched out my arms, I could touch both walls. It was definitely an upgrade from the dog crates, but it was still a prison.

My whole body was so sore. For years now I endured test after test, electric shocks, burns, and fights with other experiments, injections, being poked and prodded, studied, analyzed, and anything else the white coats could think about.

But I endured it all while being completely quiet. I never said anything. I knew that if I resisted, back talked, or gave up, the white coats would go after… them. And I couldn't let that happen. I would endure it until I could find my way out of here.

And I knew that I would eventually have to do it, and most likely sooner rather than later, because my body wouldn't be able to handle all of the tests. I was already weak. I remember catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror a couple days ago when they were taking me back to my prison. At first I didn't realize that it was me. My eyes were sunk into my head, and dark shadows underneath both of them. I was pale and skinner than should be humanly possible. I had bruises and scrapes all over my body. My eyes were bloodshot and lifeless.

I needed a plan to get out of there.

As soon as I thought that, my door burst open and a huge Eraser walked in with a whitecoat. He had a long needle with him. I knew that it was to sedate me if I ever struggled. I never did, but they still carried it with them. I sighed and stood up. Some days, I was horrified at myself for giving in so easily and not fighting. But, I did know the consequences.

The Eraser who was escorting me today was one of the nicer ones. He didn't want to be an experiment, but he gave in because he had nowhere to go now that he was already a freak. He put a strong hand on my shoulders and led me out, but he was never as rough as the others. He knew I wouldn't fight him and I knew he wouldn't want to hurt me.

They led me to an enclosed field. Crap… Today would be a fighting day. The whitecoats liked to slowly increase my number of opponents to see what my limit was. Last time I had 10 after me. It was pretty easy, and the whitecoat slapped me because she was frustrated that I had finished so fast. I had to resist the urge to spit on her.

My body was sore from the maze running yesterday, and I hoped that it wouldn't be too bad today. Fighting days were ok because I usually got the rest of the day off while they analyzed the fight.

I had noticed that the whitecoats were surprised by my submissive behavior, and as a form of a reward, they would tell me what test I was doing, and sometimes they would share what they were planning on looking for during that particular test. I still hated their guts and I always had to resist the urge to smash their heads together, but I knew that they were being as nice as their sick twisted minds would allow them to be to me. I was still only an experiment, a thing to be studied and abused.

A tall whitecoat came up to me in the middle of the field. He had glasses and shaggy hair. I was surprised to see a whitecoat this young. He had to be twenty or something.

"Ok Maximum. We won't actually be fighting today. Today I want you to fly laps. Now, as a reminder, the dome surrounding us is electrocuted, so you won't have any way to escape." He looked at me hard, as though daring me to try to escape. I just stared blankly back at him. His smirk faded when he noticed how unresponsive I was. His lip twitched and I could tell it annoyed him. Well too bad.

On the inside I was so excited to get to fly again. I had missed it so much. Thankfully the whitecoats had left my wings alone during their experiments, so they were still in great condition.

The whitecoat turned to walk away and called over his shoulder to me. "Begin when you are ready."

I shook out my wings. The gown like cloth that I wore had slits just like the ones I put in all my other clothing. It felt so good to finally stretch them out all the way. I gently shook them, feeling the air move through them, and realigning the feathers. I took a running start and leaped up. I nearly crashed down again because my wings were sore and stiff from the lack of use. I beat hard and finally began to gain some altitude.

I looked next to me to see some Erasers hovering in the air all around the field. They seemed to be a precaution incase I did try to escape. I was too busy enjoying the wind through my hair to even think about leaving. The soaring brought back so many memories but I shoved them back.

I used to cry when I first got here, but I guess all my tears dried up. I couldn't cry. I got used to the gaping hole in me. I felt like an empty being. I lost everything. But I fought to keep going. If I gave up and died, they would capture… them. I needed to do this.

At that motivational note, I speed up and began to circle the field faster. I didn't use warp yet. I didn't know if I was strong enough to keep it up.

'_Maximum.' _I almost fell out of the sky when I heard the Voice in my head. I let out a low squeak, and I felt my eyes grow wide.

'_V-voice?'_ I whispered in my head.

'_Maximum. You need to start thinking of a way to bring down this building. Destroy them from the inside. This is how you can save the world. I guess you've noticed that this building is different from how the School used to look?' _I was shocked. It had been forever and suddenly the Voice had come from nowhere!

'_Umm yea I have noticed that, but what do you mean this saves the world?'_ My annoyance that I used to feel towards the Voice came back to me. I had forgotten how irritating it is to have a voice in your head.

'_You aren't at the school.' _Now I lost some serious altitude. I hovered in the air, and looked around the field. I thought they had just updated the building. '_You are at the main Itex building. If this building and all its information is destroyed, then the entire system is shut down. That will save the world. But there is something else.'_

_ 'Of course there is…' _Ha-ha I still got it.

'_You have a time limit. You need to bring down this building before they launch their final plan. You have three years at most.' _

_ 'What final plan? What is it?' _I was answered with silence. That's really comforting. So I have three years to destroy the building and hopefully escape with my life. Three years to save the world.

That's when it hit me. Having a time limit suddenly put on me made me realized how HUGE my mission was. I had to save the WORLD. I had always known what my mission was, but know I knew what to do and how long till I needed to have it done. I flew around as I let this new information sink in.

I, Maximum Ride, have to save the world. I, a genetic experiment with wings, have three years to do so. I, a girl who lost everything and really didn't have much in the first place, literally had the world on my shoulders.

Next time I ever hear someone complain about anything, I will punch them so hard in the face.

*6 Months Later- Countdown to Deadline: 2 and a half years left*

The pain was unbearable. I was racing through a wooded area, being chased by Erasers, Flyboys, and other experiments. The Itex people had advanced Omega and now I had one of them chasing me.

My wings had been tied down so flying wasn't an option. I could hear the growls from the Erasers behind me.

I was genuinely afraid. I was sore and tired. Branches were whipping and cutting open my arms, legs and face. My bare feet were bleeding and hurt from running on the forest floor. My lungs burned and I panted for air. My side was cramping.

But I had to keep going. If I let them catch me, my aches would be much worse.

I was sick of this. I knew I wouldn't be able to take much more. I was mentally and physically wasting away. I still don't speak or show any emotion. I've lost the majority of myself. I no longer made snappy comebacks in my head. I took the abuse and the pain.

But I still kept watching and learning. I had a mental map of the building in my head. I marked the locations of data rooms, possible weapons, exits, short cuts, or anything else that would help for when I planned to take down the building.

I panted and forced my screaming muscles to keep going. Running faster and faster. Suddenly, I found the trees going impossibly fast past me. How in the world?

I was running at warp speed. In no time I reached the end of the woods where the whitecoats were waiting. They looked up at me, surprise on their faces. I guess they were amazed that I had finished so fast.

"Adam, go check the tapes. Jax, go see if her wings are still secured." A white haired scientist said. Jax stepped up to me, and I was amazed to see the nice Eraser. So that was his name.

He had continued to be nice to me. He talked to me, even if I couldn't talk back to him. I would nod or look at him, telling him with my eyes that I was laughing. He was so nice to me. I sometimes felt guilty for not talking, but I couldn't trust him. He was still one of them. He also seemed to be one of their favorites to use. He seemed to help them with everything. Every time he sent me into a room for testing, he would shoot me an apologetic look.

He moved my gown to look at my wings. I had grown used to people looking at my body. I didn't find embarrassment or shame in it. I was emotionless, just like… No Max. Don't think about him.

"Nope. They are still secure." Jax said, his voice rough, but still somehow came out like honey.

"Strange." The white haired guy looked over the video footage on some flat screen. It had a picture of an apple on the back. It looked pretty cool. I think they called it a Pad or something. I don't know. "She seemed to be moving at some increased pace. I've never seen anything human or genetically advanced ever move that fast. Not even Omega. We shall test this more later. For now take her back to the lab to being the next test: Second Generation."

"Sir, are you sure? That test is very risky, and I don't know how Experiment 01138 will react." A timid red haired whitecoat spoke up.

"Did I stutter Johnson?" He snapped back at the red head. "Make sure you have more man power if you're so worried that she will react badly!" Jax began to lead me away. His body was tense, and his grip on me was tighter than normal. I looked up and noticed his face was pale. He stared straight ahead, avoiding my glaze. My curiosity was raging. What was so horrible about this test? I have had much worse, haven't I?

We got to Lab 5, and I stepped forward to enter, but Jax kept a tight grip on my arm. I looked at him in surprise.

He looked at me, his eyes filled with fear and pain. "I'm so sorry Maximum." He then released me and walked stiffly away. I stared after him, suddenly scared about whatever was going to happen. Another Eraser pushed me from behind to get me to go in.

I walked into the clean white room with a hard hospital gurney in the center with a bunch of machines around it. I was used to this image. The sharp surgical tools all around and the bright light above the bed. The restraints on the gurney.

A female whitecoat was standing there. I was again hit with surprise. I wasn't used to girl doctors operating on me. They normally just run my physical tests.

"Hello Maximum. How are you doing?" I nodded slowly, unsure of what was going on. "I'm here to do the next test. Now, you need to know what this is all about. This is Test Second Generation. We are going to test if you will be able to reproduce or not. Hopefully you will be able to carry a fetus to full term and deliver."

NO! I started to hyperventilate. An Eraser grabbed me from behind and I started struggling and fighting against him. All my sore spots disappeared from my mind as I kicked and tried to break free from his arms. Another grabbed onto me to help the first guy. A rough scream escaped me.

"Maximum! Stop fighting! Someone sedate her! Quickly! But don't knock her out or the test may fail!" The woman yelled. I felt a prick in my arm and I snarled at the whitecoat. He quickly scurried away from me. I continued to struggle, but slowly my body grew numb and I sagged against the Erasers. I couldn't move.

"Bring her over here." The woman's voice reached my ears. The bright light made me squint, and I tried to protest, but I couldn't find my voice. All I could do was turn my head from side to side and form words with my lips. I felt so weak and groggy.

"Ok, let's begin the test." I felt them lift my gown up and I shut my eyes tightly, trying to ignore the things that were happening. An Eraser was helping them. I silently began to sob, shedding the first tears in years. For the first time since I've arrived, I let myself think about my Flock. I missed them so much. I thought of memories and the fun times we had. Anything to distract myself from the whitecoats working on me.

This was much much worse than any test I've ever had before.

I want my family so much right now. Fang… Iggy… Nudge… Gazzy… Angel… Even that annoying dog Total… I missed them all so much. My babies. They were my life and if I were able to destroy this building and survive, I would return to them. But if I don't make it, I sure as hell will take Itex down with me.

When the Eraser finished and got off the cot, I turned my head away as the whitecoats cleaned up. Tears dripped down my face silently. I was defeated. They had finally destroyed me. My heart was shattered and I knew I could never walk away from this the same.

But they had also royally pissed me off. I was going to bring them down. No one will be spared. I will destroy Itex and everything associated with them. Nothing could stop me from fulfilling my mission now.

"_Good Maximum. It's time for you to get your revenge." _ The Voice said in my mind. For the first time, I agreed with it 100 percent.


	3. The Event

Chapter 3

*1 year later*

I continued to put up with the tests and needles. The only thing different from a year ago is that I now have a plan. I had overheard the other whitecoats talking about how there will be an event held here in the winter. All of Itex's sponsors will be coming to check out the experiments and what they were working on.

That would be the time that I would have to destroy the building. It would be killing two birds with one stone. Destroy the whitecoats and all the people who supported their twisted experimentation. And I knew how I was going to do it.

A couple months ago I was sitting in my prison when I got a brain attack. When the pain had faded away, I noticed that my entire arm was covered with a bright flame. I had panicked obviously, but it disappeared as quickly as it had come.

I continued to experiment with the mysterious flames until I realized that I could produce and control fire.

And it was freaking awesome.

So I was going to wait and be a good little experiment until the day of the event. They would never see it coming.

*7 Months Later*

Today was the day. Big sponsors and benefactors will be showing up from all over the world to look at us on display like we were animals in a zoo. The last month or so the whitecoats stopped running the tests, probably so we didn't look beaten up and damaged. They made me eat and a female whitecoat shoved me into a cold bathtub with somewhat dirty water.

Hey, it was still nice to feel clean for once. I had enjoyed it.

Jax was told to keep a personal watch over me. It kind of annoyed me. He was still nice but he always shot looks of pity towards me. The old Max would rip his face off for even thinking of her as weak, but I was too empty to really care. He seemed to be protective over me for some reason.

Even though I was cold and emotionless, I couldn't help but notice how good looking he was. He had slightly shaggy sandy blond hair. His green eyes always seemed to hold some form of optimism, even though he was stuck in this hell hole. He was muscular like the rest of the Erasers, and his face was handsome. He continued to talk to me, and occasionally I would reply with a nod or small smile.

I almost didn't want him to get hurt, but I wouldn't let anything get in the way of bringing down this building.

Speak of the devil… Jax walked into my prison and handed me a folded pile of clothes. I stared at him in shock. I was only allowed to wear these hospital-like gowns.

"Everyone has been told to dress in normal clothes. They want you to look presentable." He seemed as disgusted by this as I was. He set the clothes on the end of the bed and turned to leave.

"Jax," I was as shocked as he was at the sound of my voice. It was harsh and rough from years of not being used. My hand flew to my throat. Jax froze and stiffened. He slowly turned to face me.

"Max?" He whispered, as though he was scared that I wouldn't say anything and this was just in his imagination.

"Umm..." I cleared my throat. "Tha… thank y… you. For ever… everything." I managed to choke out. He looked at me in wonder and nodded slowly. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and left instead.

I stared at the door for a second. Then I turned to the bed and picked up the clothes. There were some black cotton shorts and a white tank top with some undergarments. I slipped on the clothes, feeling awkward at the strange sensation of wearing normal clothes again. I'm glad they didn't put me in a dress or anything else girly.

That last thought sent a spasm through my heart. It reminded me of Nudge and her constant attempts to get me to wear something more feminine. I shut my eyes and wrapped my arms around myself.

"_Maximum, you must focus. Just make it through today._" The Voice spoke, sounding strangely comforting. I nodded and put my arms at my sides. I let out a breath and opened my eyes.

Focus.

*Later that day*

I was being lead by Jax and a short balding whitecoat with large glasses that gave him bug eyes. It was time to be paraded in front of a group of people I didn't know like some prized cattle. The hallway was long and I felt my chest squeeze in anticipation of what I was about to do. My breath quietly quickened. Jax perked up and looked at me. The whitecoat didn't notice.

To my surprise, I felt a warm hand slip into mine. My eyes widened and I tensed. I almost pulled away, but the grip tightened. I looked up at Jax, but he was staring ahead like nothing was happening. I tried to relax but his hand in mine sent a million thoughts running through my brain.

What did this mean? Do I think of him as a friend? He's an Eraser and I'm holding hands with him! But he's also an unwilling experiment. He didn't want to be an Eraser! But he is still one of my enemies. Wasn't he?

'_Maximum, he is just comforting you. Relax. You two have become close, whether you realize it or not. You care about him. Just let it happen.'_

_ 'But I have to kill him!'_

_ 'No you don't.'_

_ 'What?' _But of course there was no reply. That just sent more thoughts spiraling through my head.

Suddenly we turned and faced a door. The whitecoat scanned his ID, and the door opened. When we walked in, I saw a crowd of people surrounding a stage. Behind a curtain, there were experiments standing around with Erasers blocking exits and watching over them. Jax lead me over behind the curtain and the bug eyed whitecoat went towards the crowd.

The people there screamed out rich. They all had fancy clothes and shining jewels. They laughed and faked in interest in whatever the other person was saying. It all seemed so fake. The men were all fat and had an air of arrogance and pride. The women were beautiful and looked at the other women to see if anyone was better than them. I was disgusted.

All of the experiments were quiet and looked down at the floor. No one smiled or attempted to talk. They seemed scared about what was going on. This was the first time I saw all of them together at once.

We were all impossibly skinny and pale. The lights made us look sickly and disfigured. Some experiments looked worse than others. One had half their skin covered in scales and the other half was red and blotchy skin. It had large gills on its neck and they were bloody and scarred up.

Another one kept vibrating, and seemed to be falling apart. I had no idea what she was supposed to be.

A little boy kept changing colors and occasionally blending in with the wall until an Eraser nudged him to make him visible again. He reminded me of a chameleon.

Most of them that I could identify had some sort of animalistic trait mixed in. One had the DNA of a shark, and he had rows of sharp teeth and slit eyes.

Everything horrified me. Jax was still holding my hand and I squeezed it. He appeared to be used to the looks of the other experiments. I was sick to my stomach.

Oh crap, I was actually going to get sick. I ripped my hand out Jax's and spotted a large trashcan against the wall. I went over to it just in time to empty the little amount of stuff that I had in my stomach. Jax was next to me in a second and a whitecoat came immediately after.

After my stomach was empty, I backed away. The whitecoat handed me a rag to wipe my mouth off with. She was tall and skinny with dark hair and a pretty face. She looked at me in wonder and took down a couple notes on a clipboard she was holding. She asked if I had been feeling sick lately, and I nodded. She instantly scampered off and huddled up with some other whitecoats.

Jax tapped my shoulder. I looked up and saw that he looked at me in concern. We both knew what that meant. I hung my head and tried to keep calm. He lead me away from the trashcan and back to the 20 or 30 experiments.

The lights dimmed and I saw a man in a suit walk out the curtain and up to a podium.

"Hello and welcome to our Itex facility. Today we will show you our latest advancements and what they are able to do." This reminded me of the time I had to face Omega and they had been showing off the experiments then. "Without further ado, here is our first experiment. Number 00789 was mixed with the DNA of a snake and is able to…" I didn't want to listen anymore. I watched as Erasers would take the next experiment out and force them to demonstrate their abilities. The crowd stared at them like prized processions. I could practically feel the awe and curiosity come off of them in waves. They looked like children staring at a shiny new toy.

Suddenly, an Eraser walked up to me and grabbed my arm. Jax watched me go and I looked over my shoulder to look at him one last time.

This is it, my chance. We went through the red curtain and I was momentarily blinded by bright lights. I felt my wings being untied from my back.

"This is experiment 01138, also known as the famous Maximum Ride." I heard gasps from the crowd and whispers spread like wildfire. "Maximum please spread your wings." I did so, and got annoyed by the noises of awe. "She is one of our 6 successful avian DNA experiments. She can fly and run at an accelerated rate, around 300 mph, and can breathe underwater. She is currently taking part of the test for a second generation human avian hybrid combined with our human wolf hybrids." I tensed up, trying to distract myself from thinking of those horrible experiments. "All attempts so far have failed, but we are making progress. We hope to soon achieve success."

"Why don't you use another human avian hybrid?" A man in the front asked.

"They are currently… unavailable to us." I let a small smile escape and the man in front frowned but stayed quiet.

"What makes her so successful?" I snobby woman asked.

"We have had no issues in her experimentation until recently. She is excelled at fighting, communication, leadership, survival skill, and quick thinking. She is one of our best in every field. She is occasionally a hassle, but lately has been submissive to her superiors." My anger spiked when he said that. My fists clenched.

"What are your plans with her?" A male voice came from the back.

"Well, we hope to continue with the Second Generation plans, and analyze her more. But when she is no longer any use to us we will either sell her to the highest bidder or terminate her." That's it. I saw red and growled. The man at the podium looked at me in alarm.

The Eraser who took me on stage came up and attempted to restrain me. I kicked him in the chest and he flew backwards into the crowd. Women screamed, and the men tried to help the Eraser up. Other Erasers raced towards me. I fought them off easily. I was pissed. Snarls came out of my chest and I bared my teeth. Suddenly the Erasers started to corner me and grab my arms.

I set my hands and arms on fire. Everyone immediately panicked and backed away. The rich snobs were practically climbing over each other trying to leave. I shot flames at all the doorways so no one could escape. Suddenly a dart shot at me, but it stopped when it hit an invisible wall in front of me. Brave Erasers tried to reach me but were stopped by the invisible force. Well… isn't that useful… A force field.

The man at the podium sneered at me. "Maximum… Think about what you are doing. As soon as you escape, we will go after your precious flock and make them suffer. Maybe Nudge and Angel will be able to complete the Second Generation testing." He smiled smugly at me.

That was a really bad mistake. I screeched. I felt my brain switch. A more animalistic and instinctive part of me came out when he threatened them. No one touched my babies.

Fire shot out of my body and engulfed everything around us. People screamed in terror. I felt my field extend to the other experiments and even Jax. He looked scared. I don't blame him. I probably looked terrifying. Suddenly, the building exploded as the fire reached explosives and I went flying.

I was exhausted. I lay on the ground and my body was screaming in pain. Everything hurt. I fought to catch my breath. I slowly lifted myself up onto my elbows. My arms shook but I was able to remain up. I felt something hot and sticky running down my face and my arms were covered with dirt. Burn marked scorched my tank top. I looked and saw the building was gone. Nothing was there. The other experiments were mainly untouched and Jax only had a small cut on his cheek.

I did it… I had saved the world. I started to laugh hysterically. I rolled on the ground with tears in my eyes. I have no idea why I was laughing but I couldn't stop. Jax looked at me worriedly and took me into his arms. Slowly, my laughs turned into sobs.

It had happened so fast… All these years of running away and hiding, and it just lasted no more than around 5 minutes. It seemed so easy. Too easy. Saving the world. I felt like there should have been more to it. Not something this simple. But in reality, if I added all the suffering and scared feelings, it was hard. All the tears, fights, injuries, hunger, trying to stay alive… This was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. And now it was over. What am I going to do now? All I knew was the suffering.

The last thing I remember before I blacked out was Jax stroking my hair and whispering things into my ear.


	4. Freedom

Chapter 4

*The Next Day*

Urgh… I felt like I fell out of the sky. I opened my eyes, but immediately shut them from the bright light. I opened them up slower and was greeted with a white ceiling.

I immediately panicked. But I thought I had saved the world! How am I back in the Itex building? Was it all just a dream? I started to hyperventilated. I went to get up, but I felt my arms and legs were held down. I struggled and twisted trying to get up and away.

A panicked scream came out of my mouth. Everything was still fuzzy and I felt groggy. What was happening?

"Doctor! Nurse! Someone please help!" I heard a voice call out and hands pressed against my shoulders trying to get me to lay back. "Maximum please calm down!" I could barely make out a blurry figure of a man above me. I struggled harder when I heard people come running into my room.

"Her heartbeat is spiking."

"Sedate her."

"She's tearing through the restraints!"

"Quickly nurse! Get the IV before she rips it out!"

Voices swirled around me. I couldn't breathe. What was happening? Chaos ran through my mind and I couldn't think straight. An annoying fast-paced beeping kept repeating in my ears. I closed my eyes and whipped my head around and struggled, just trying to get away from all of this. It was too much.

Suddenly a sharp prick hit me in my leg. Soon, I felt as though I was moving through jell-o. I had trouble trying to move and my eyes were growing heavy. I started to slip into a calm darkness.

*Later That Day*

I woke up and was hit with a flood of memories. Some of my earlier panic came back, but I was able to stay calm. I kept my eyes shut as I concentrated on listening. I heard that annoying beeping and some soft snoring to the right of me. I could hear some muffled noise coming from another area. I was guessing it was from outside the room.

Feeling that I was safe for now, I carefully opened my eyes. I saw the white ceiling. Then I turned my head to look down at myself. I was in a hospital bed. A white sheet covered my body and there was gauze on my right arm. An IV was stuck in the back of my hand and I looked away quickly.

The beeping came back into focus into my mind and I looked to the right.

It was a heart monitor. I stared, in a kind of a trance, at the machine. Those things always fascinated me. I noticed a figure in the chair and I tensed. I recognized the sandy blond hair. Jax lay in the chair, with his head tilted back and mouth open. His feet were up on an ottoman and he looked really funny. It even looked like he was drooling.

I laughed and he shot up, now awake.

"What? Is everything ok?" He was turned to face an oak door. When he saw no one there, he looked confused and scanned the room. His eyes passed over me, but a second later his head snapped back to me and stared at me in shock. I had my hand over my mouth, trying to stop myself from laughing at him. "Maximum?" He asked hesitantly.

"Umm…" I coughed, my throat dry and scratchy. "I prefer Max."

"Oh ok." He walked up to me slowly, and looked at the edge of the bed next to me. Then he looked up at me, as though asking permission. I thought for a second, and then scooted over and patted the side of my bed. "Do you remember what happened?"

"Umm I think that I burned down the building?" I asked, sounding unsure. He made me jump when he started laughing. He leaned over and held his side. Was he laughing at me? I thought with annoyance.

As though he could sense my irritation, he stopped and looked at me. "Sorry, you just said it like it was no big deal. Max, you destroyed the building and saved the experiments. You destroyed Itex." I was still shocked that I finally did it.

"Are they ok?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yea. They are all free. Some went out by themselves, while some teamed up. The ones who remembered their parents or other family left to find them. The ones who didn't just decided to find their own way. I offered to help them out, but they said that they wanted to enjoy their freedom. They are so grateful to you Max. You saved them. You saved me." Tears sprung into my eyes. He jumped and his hand wiped away a tear that fell. His hand was warm and soothing. "Shush… What's wrong Max? What did I say?"

"Nothing. I'm just so glad that they are okay." He nodded in understanding. "Um Jax? Why am I here?"

"Oh right. I thought you would ask that." He winked at me, and I tried not to notice how hot he looked when he did. "You collapsed after the explosion and had a nice cut on your forehead and other parts of your body. You weren't burned, but the doctors said that stress and exhaustion had made you pass out. And… Umm… You miscarried…" He looked down at the ground awkwardly. I felt myself stop breathing. I knew I was pregnant, but all the times had ended in miscarriage. I didn't necessarily mind that part. Just how I got pregnant. All those Erasers. Their claws digging into my arms…

A strangled sob broke out of my chest. I felt dirty and worthless. Jax instantly sprang forward and grabbed me into his arms. At that moment, I didn't care that someone was touching me. I welcomed the comfort. I needed it. All the stress and pain from the years came flooding back to me. All the emotional and mental pain. I let myself cry into Jax's black cotton shirt. I gripped onto his muscular arms as I cried loudly and screamed. His arms tightened around me, his warmth seeping into my cold body.

"Shhh… Let it out Max… It's going to be better now. It's over. No one can hurt you now. They are gone forever." He said to me. If only I knew that was true.

'_It is true Maximum. Itex is destroyed for good. All their branches are being shut down since they can't operate without the head building. You never have to worry about them again. You are free.'_

'_The flock?' _I asked the Voice.

'_They are all safe in Arizona. You are free to go to them whenever you are ready.'_

Now, I normally would have leaped out and raced there as fast I could, but I couldn't. As much as I missed them and wanted to see them again… I couldn't. Not yet at least. I still felt empty and cold. I was dirty and abused. I was worthless. They wouldn't want me back. They are probably happy now. I don't want to barge in. Not until I have a chance to get used to being free from Itex.

After what felt like hours, my crying stopped. I remained in Jax's arms though. We sat in silence. I looked around the room. It was white, with hardwood floors. There was two doors, one of which I think is a bathroom. There was also a large wood cabinet that I don't really know what it was used for. The chair Jax was sitting on was a black modern looking chair. It had metal arms and legs. It didn't look very comfortable. It looked nice, but I hated the sterile hospital smell. It was just associated with too many memories.

Later a doctor came in to check on me. Jax had let me go to move away, but I grabbed on to his hand and made him stand next to me. Neither the doctor or Jax said anything. They just let me do it.

I slowly began to get tired. Jax pushed me down and made me go to sleep.

"I'll be here in the morning, I promise. Till then, go to sleep." He had held my hand until I slipped into blackness.

*A Week Later*

I was finally getting out of there. I was feeling claustrophobic and antsy. I needed to get out of this hospital. My leg bounced up and down as I sat in the wheelchair waiting to go. It was so stupid that they made me be wheeled to the front door. My legs work perfectly fine. And after being stuck in a bed for so long, I couldn't wait to get up and walk around.

Jax put a hand on my knee and looked at me out of the corner of his eye. He smirked at me before turning back to the doctor that was telling him what to watch out for in me and how to change my bandages on my legs. It was pointless. My wounds were already mainly healed up. Thank you speedy healing.

I huffed impatiently and tapped my fingers on the arms of the stupid chair. The doctor shook Jax's hand and waved to me. FINALLY! Jax started to push me down the hallway. When we were reaching the front doors, I was about to burst with anticipation. But I noticed that I wasn't moving as fast as I was supposed to be going.

"JAX!" I yelled at him when I realized that he was purposefully pushing me as slow as he possibly could. He laughed, but thankfully sped up. A nurse at the front door told me I could get up. I bolted out the doors. I almost ran into the automatic door because it didn't open up fast enough. I heard Jax laughing behind me, but I was too happy to care. I blinked at the bright sunlight, but I welcomed the warmth on my skin. I was so happy to be finally outside. I had been trapped for so long, I felt like a blind man seeing the world for the first time. Blind man… Iggy.

That thought made my mood sink a little bit. I wanted to see them so bad. But I also needed a little bit more time.

Jax came up behind me. He slung his arm over my shoulders.

"Hey! I'm still mad at you!" I pushed his arm off. He smiled down at me. Man, he was freaking tall. I had to crane my neck to look up at him.

I was so grateful for Jax. He was the only thing that made me smile. I was still cold and empty. But he made me forget the hell that I went through. He had been there for me the entire time, even if he couldn't do anything to help me.

When I felt dirty and weak and defeated, he held me and calmed me down. When I was angry and pissed, he let me hit him and forced me to calm down. When I was quiet, he made up a stupid joke to make me smile. He was a great friend.

"Umm… Max…" Jax's hesitant voice snapped me back to reality. I realized that I was staring at him. I blushed and looked down. "Where do we go from here?" His question made me tense up.

Where _do_ I go from here? The world was saved, and no one was going to come after me. I was free. But what now?

"We?" I asked him. I instantly knew that he took it the wrong way when he looked down at the ground and hung his head.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I guess I just assumed…" His voice sounded so defeated and upset.

"No! I was surprised that you wanted to stick around with me. I know I can't be the best company…" This time I didn't look down when I blushed.

"Max. I wouldn't leave your side for anything." He looked at me with an intense look. I found myself staring back. I couldn't look away.

When he cleared his throat awkwardly I snapped out of it. We had been lost staring at each other. I shook it off.

"So… where to?" I asked him.

"Well we could go find a place to stay for the night. Maybe fly and look for an abandoned cabin or something?" He suggested. I nodded.

"Where are we?" I just realized that I had no idea where I was. Wow… Great observation skills there Maximum…

"Arizona I think." I froze. "Max? Max, what's wrong?"

"The flock…" I replied quietly.

"What? Are they here?" I had told him about the flock one day in the hospital.

"Yes. I think they are with my mom."

"Then why don't we go there?" He looked genuinely confused.

"I umm… I don't think I'm ready for that." I hung my head. He probably thought I was being stupid.

A hand lifted up my chin. "Max." I looked into Jax's sea green eyes and his long dark lashes. "It's ok. I understand. How about we take a couple days and then go see them?"

I could do that. I nodded. Jax lead me to a wooded area near the hospital to take off. I realized that my wings were tucked under my t-shirt that Jax had gotten me. He noticed my dilemma.

"Here, let me." He took a knife from his jeans pocket and sliced two long slits in the back. I tried to ignore his fingers running along my spine. I wordlessly thanked him and unfolded my wings. They were sore, but I was able to take off and fly.

We flew for about two hours until we found a tiny foreclosed house in the middle of nowhere. It was getting to be dark so we landed there. Jax went in first and started searching the house for people. I followed behind, doing a more detailed search for cameras or security devices. We circled back and looked in the kitchen. Thankfully, there was a lot of food. It was mainly non-perishables that were still good.

Jax and I ate our fill. It was the first time in a long time for either of us to fill our stomachs. We both leaned back in our chairs, content and sleepy.

During our search, we noticed that there was only one bed. Jax offered to take the couch but I wouldn't let him. I was too tired to care about sharing a bed with him. We both laid down in the bed on our respect sides and quickly fell asleep.


	5. Coming Home

Chapter 5

*One Week Later*

Jax and I had begun to grow comfortable in the house. It was strangely normal. It was weird to not be in Itex, but it was obviously a welcome change. The only time either of us left was to fly over to a nearby town to get supplies.

Thankfully, the house still had running water. Jax thought that it was from a well nearby. I loved the shower. If it was possible to marry inanimate objects, I would have done it a long time ago. It felt so good to feel clean every day. The first time I took a shower here, it lasted hours. I tried to scrub away all the experiments and… the Second Generation tests…

No matter how clean I physically was, I was never mentally clean enough.

"Max?" I heard the front door open and Jax's voice drifted in.

"I'm in the living room." My mind instantly thought of an old television show where the husband came home to his wife. Is this what a normal life was like?

"I got some more food. I was able to get it from a gas station while the attendant was distracted." He walked in the room. He was wearing a black sweater that I got for him when I went for supplies. It hugged his muscles and looked really good on him.

I looked down and blushed when he smirked at me, noticing my staring. "Umm… That's good. Do you need help putting them away?"

"Nah I should be good. Thanks though." He flashed me a smile and then walked out, carrying his black bag over his shoulder.

I shook my head, trying to get images of Jax out of my head. That boy would be the death of me.

'_It looks like someone has feelings for Jax.'_

'_What? No way! I don't like Jax. He's just a really good friend!'_

'_Why do I have the feeling that I've had this conversation with you before Maximum?' _

'_Oh my god! You know sarcasm!'_ I could somehow feel the Voice shaking its head at me. But it didn't reply.

I couldn't have feelings for Jax… There is only one guy I liked. Wait… Liked? As in past tense?

Before I could think about it anymore, Jax came in and jumped on the couch that I was currently sitting on. He bounced up and down, making me move around on the cushions.

"Jax! Stop it!" I said between laughs. He jumped down and sat down like a normal person. I looked away from him, but I could feel his eyes on my face. "What Jax?" He was staring at me with a wolf like grin. I smiled back at him.

Then the dork puffed out his cheeks and scrunched up his face. I laughed at his funny face. Then I took my hands and pushed against his cheeks to make him expel the air. He put his hand over mine and started moving his lips like a fish.

I couldn't stop laughing. He turned his face back to normal and smiled wide. His smile was amazing. I slowly stopped laughing and we silently smiled at each other. My hands were still on his cheeks with his covering mine. He removed his right hand and brushed some of my blond hair out of my eyes. It was getting long. He moved his hand back and cupped my cheek.

His smile slowly melted into a serious line. Mine slowly faded to as I looked at his sea green eyes. He started to lean in closer to me.

"Max…" He whispered. Wait. Is this what I wanted? Jax was my friend! I didn't like him! Did I?

As if noticing my indecision Jax removed his hands and leaned away. I dropped my hands into my lap. His body heat left mine and I felt kind of disappointed. Wait… Why was I disappointed? I didn't want him to kiss me… Or did I?

"You ready to eat?" He smiled at me like nothing happened. His normally lively green eyes were dulled and sad. I felt a pang of guilt for causing that. I nodded and we got up to go to the tiny kitchen. Jax knew about my horrible cooking skills so I sat on the counter and watched him put some sandwiches together and heat up some canned foods. I tried to grab a piece of apple, but he playfully swatted my hand away. I growled.

"Ok let's go eat." He took the massive plates of food and led me to the living room. I followed eagerly. The smell of food was killing me. He sat down on the couch and handed me the plate of food.

I snatched it up and started shoveling the food in my mouth. Forget the shower; I'm going to marry food instead.

Jax laughed at me, but scarfed down his own food. We ate in silence. Finally, my plate was clean and I was stuffed. I leaned back and moaned contently. I saw Jax smirk and he took my plate into the kitchen for me. I rubbed my hands on the worn red fabric of the couch. The whole house had a southern ranch appearance. There was a deer head on the wall above the fireplace. It was cozy.

Jax walked in again and sat next to me. "Max do you think you are ready to go see your family?" He asked hesitantly. I sighed. I had been asking myself the same question.

'_Maximum you need to go see them. It's what you've wanted for a long time. You're free now so you can go.'_

'_But what if they are different? What if they don't want me?'_

'_Maximum we both know that's not the truth. They will love to see you again. And they will be a little different, but most likely they will be the same as they have always been. Just go and see them. You won't regret it.'_ I sighed.

"Yes. I'm ready." I said to Jax. He smiled at me.

*The Next Day-Saturday*

Oh god… What am I doing? I can't do this. I should just leave now. Jax and I had just landed near my mom's house. I was internally panicking.

Jax put his hand in mine. I took a deep breath and let him take me up to the house.

I was Maximum freaking Ride! And I couldn't even walk up three steps to go see my family that I've been waiting to see for more than four years. I took another deep breath and walked up the steps. I looked up at Jax and he smiled reassuringly at me.

I lightly knocked on the door. I could hear footsteps walk up, and then the door opened.


	6. I'm Glad You're Back

Chapter 6

Iggy stood in the doorway. I couldn't speak. He was taller and looked so much more mature. His hair was spiked and styled. He had wrinkles surrounding his eyes. He looked no more than 18, but he looked 20. But, even though I was 19, my own wrinkles from years of worry made me look aged.

"Look, I know I'm blind but I can still hear you breathing. I know you're there. What do you want?" His voice was deeper, and was laced with irritation.

"Iggy…" I whispered. He stiffened, and his pale unseeing eyes grew wider.

"Max?" He said softly, as though he couldn't believe it. Tears sprung into my eyes, and I tried to blink them away so they wouldn't blur my vision of him. "Is that really you?"

"Yes Ig. It's me." He leaped forward and gripped me tight. I squeezed him back and let the tears leak onto his blue t-shirt. He rested his head on top of mine.

"I can't believe it. It's really you!" I could feel droplets falling on top of my head.

"Yes it is." I laughed. I was so happy to see him.

"Iggy? Who is at the door?" Nudge's voice came from behind him.

"Nudge, you're never gonna believe this." Iggy said with his voice choked up and watery.

"What? It can't be worse than that time-" She faded out as Iggy moved out of the way so she could see me. A dish she was holding crashed to the floor and broke. She was also taller, and curvier. She was wearing a fashionable outfit, so unlike the t-shirts and jeans that I always wore. She was beautiful.

"Max? Oh my god MAX!" She raced towards me, jumping over the broken dish. She hugged me tightly and I had to step back to keep from falling. I laughed, and more tears came pouring down. I heard feet racing down stairs, probably from the sound of the dish breaking.

"Nudge? Are you ok?" Soon, the entire flock was at the doorway staring at me in shock.

"Umm… Hi guys." I said, with Nudge's arms still wrapped around me.

"MAX!" That's when my baby came to me. She was sobbing and Nudge's arms were quickly replaced with Angel's.

I held her close to me and sobbed freely. I don't care who saw. I was with my baby again. She was so beautiful, just like I predicted. Her fair skin and long hair. I clutched her to me tighter, and her arms nearly choked me.

"Oh my baby. My little girl. I missed you so much." I whispered to her.

"Hey! Don't we get to say hi too?" I heard Gazzy say. He tried to sound as though he was joking, but I saw the tears he also had and I knew he wanted me to hold him too. I released Angel and held my arms open to him.

"Only if you don't fart." He smiled and ran to me.

I had hugged all of them except one. Fang stood in the back, still staring at me in shock. His dark hair flopped over one of his eyes. I looked at him.

"Fang?" I whispered. The rest of the Flock looked between us, not knowing what to expect.

He walked slowly up to me and grabbed my face. His eyes searched all over my face. Looking at everything. I stayed still and let him look over me. He turned me around slowly and moved my hair away from the back of my neck. It was smooth and unblemished. He twisted me back around.

"It is you." He whispered. His rough calloused hands caressed my face before he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Guys? What's going on? Who broke this dish?" My mother came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a small towel. She paused when she saw me. "Max?"

"That's my name." I tried to joke, but I was already crying to hard. My eyes were sore and I'm sure were puffy, but the waterworks kept coming. She rushed at me.

Finally when all the reunions were finished mom pulled me inside.

"Wait!" I went back out the door and saw Jax sitting on the porch swing. I gestured for him to come inside. He walked in the door behind me, looking at the floor.

"Max! What are you doing? That's an Eraser!" Fang looked pissed.

"I can go back to the house and join you later Max." Jax said quietly.

"No! Jax may be an Eraser but he helped me and kept me sane in that hell hole. So he is stuck with me. If he is not welcome somewhere then I'm not either. And that's final. Got it?" I glared at Fang, angry that he doubted me.

"Max has still got it." Iggy joked. I smiled at him, and everyone relaxed. Fang looked like a scolded child, but still mad. He got even madder when Jax grabbed my hand and smiled at me in thanks.

Mom led us all to the living room to sit down and talk. She went to the kitchen and I heard her open the oven. The smell of homemade cookies wafted towards me and I started salivating.

"What's that smell?" Jax asked, sniffing the air like a dog. Hehe… dog. That's funny.

"Heaven." I said simply. He looked at me in confusion. Then he understood when mom came in with a plate of her cookies and I instantly grabbed some and shoved them in my mouth. I moaned in delight.

"Max, where have you been? What have you been doing? Are you okay? Did they do all those horrible tests? Where are they now? Why are you here? Did you escape? Did you-. " Iggy cut Nudge off with a kiss. I raised my eyebrow in surprise. When did that happen?

"They have been dating for about 2 years." Angel said sweetly. I forgot that she could read minds. I would have to get used to that again.

"Well, I was in the head Itex building. I thought at first that they had taken me to the School, but the Voice made me realize that I was in a different building. It was actually located near here, around 50 miles away. I was an experiment there. I did my part. I cooperated and didn't fight. I actually never spoke the entire time I was there. Jax worked for them, but he was unwilling. He never hurt me, and refused to participate in the Secon… in another test. He talked to me, even if I never spoke in return. They did run all the tests. And more. And they are all gone. I destroyed the building. The Voice told me that I needed to destroy the head Itex building in order to save the world and I did. We are all free now. All the Itexs are gone. And I'm okay now." They all sat in silence as everything I told them sunk in.

"Wait, where is Ella?" I asked, suddenly noticing my sister's disappearance.

"She's at college. She should be home on break in a couple days." My mom said.

"So how did you destroy the building?" Iggy asked me.

"I blew it up." Everyone whipped their heads to look at me in shock. "I got a new power." I made a flame come out of my palm. Everyone stared at it in amazement. "I waited until the day that all the sponsors of Itex would be there and they were parading each of the experiments around and showing off their skills. When it came to my turn, I set the place on fire, and the fire eventually reached some explosives, and the place blew up."

"But how did you get out?" Gazzy asked me.

"I also have a force field that I was able to use to protect the experiments, Jax, and I. The experiments all went their separate ways to live their own way."

"You BLEW UP the head Itex building?" I nodded. "That's so cool!"

We all laughed. Jax grabbed my hand again and I looked at him and smiled. I was glad he didn't feel uncomfortable around them anymore.

"I'm glad you're back Max." Angel said softly.

"Me too Angel. Me too." I said, smiling at them all.


	7. SlipUp

Chapter 7

I caught up with the Flock. They were all at school now, making lots of friends, and Gazzy was on the soccer team as goalie. Nudge joined lots of clubs and Angel was into theater and drama. Fang and Iggy didn't do any extracurricular activities. They are all in high school, and loving it.

I was so happy that they got to live a normal life. As they were talking, I noticed that Jax looked sad. I guess he wanted what I had given the Flock, a normal life. My mom still worked as a vet, but took less hours so she could be home and take care of the Flock. I protested at first, but she said that it was what she wanted. Mom had always wanted to be more at home and involved with her family.

Fang kept looking at me, as though I would disappear and slip through his fingers at any moment. I would shoot him reassuring smiles, but he still stared. Angel sat next to me, curled into my side as they all told me stories of what they had been up to.

They told me how much they had missed me. Iggy and Gazzy didn't make bombs, and Nudge stopped talking for a long time. Angel had cried a lot, and it was hard for Fang to get her to go to bed at night. She admitted that she still had nightmares sometimes about people hurting me.

I cried some more as they told me all of this. Some were sad tears, mainly when they said how much my absence had affected them, and some where happy tears, like when they told me all the things they did at school and friends that they have made. I listened to them go on and on until it was getting dark.

Mom made dinner, a huge Mexican feast. It was so good. And we had more cookies for dessert. It was so nice to be sitting at the table eating with my family. Little moments, like Gazzy throwing a spoonful of rice at Iggy or just sitting with them, I hadn't really appreciated. But when that was taken away from me, and I was eating bland tasteless food on a steel tray alone in a cramped room, I realized how precious the moments were.

After I helped mom with the dishes, and Jax watched a movie with the Flock, it was time to go to bed.

"Max! You can stay here!" My mom protested, saddened that I was going.

"No, Jax and I have our own place to crash. It's fine." I smiled sweetly at mom and hugged her.

"Max please come back tomorrow." Angel begged, as though she didn't expect me to return. I felt my heart break at her sad face.

"Of course sweetie. I'll be here first thing in the morning. I promise." She reached out her fist, and I smiled and stacked mine on top. The rest of the Flock joined in, and Jax guessed that it was our thing and backed away smiling. We tapped each other's fists and said goodnight. The younger ones raced up to bed. Iggy went to the living room to play some video games. Only Fang stood there.

"Max? Can I talk to you? Alone?" He said, his eyes shooting daggers as he said alone. Jax got the hint and went to the living room to hang out with Iggy. I was glad that he already felt comfortable with the Flock.

Fang led us outside and walked into the woods. A long time ago, my stomach would have been fluttering at the thought of being alone with Fang in the woods, but now it was still. He turned to me when we were hidden from the view of the house, and probably out of hearing range.

To my surprise he hugged me tight to him. I hugged him back. I had missed my second in command. We held each other for a long time.

"So what's up with you and that Jax guy?" Fang asked me, leaning away but still holding me close. It was weird for me to see Fang so touchy. I guess he changed.

"We're just friends. I would like if you would be nicer to him." I said, glaring so he got that I was serious. But he smiled at me, the one that used to send shivers down my spine. Again with the past tense! What is up with me?

"That's all I needed to hear." His lips suddenly crashed to mine. This was my soul mate, my best friend that I haven't seen for years, and we were finally reunited and he was kissing me. I should be ecstatic and in heaven. But instead… It just felt wrong.

Fang noticed my tense body and that I wasn't kissing me back. He leaned away. Normally, Fang's kisses sent me crazy and wouldn't let me think straight. But now, I wasn't affected. It was like kissing my brother. And I guess in a way, I was kissing my brother.

I didn't love Fang anymore.

"Max?" He asked, his voice sounding hurt.

"Fang… I'm sorry but I can't do this. I just don't feel the same anymore." He stepped away from me, and shook his head in disbelief. His dark eyes stared at me, looking for any lie.

"What do you mean you don't feel the same anymore? I stayed here, with the Flock for four years! I waited for some sign that you would come home and to me! I started to let myself believe that you were dead! And now you come home and say you just don't love me? Is it Jax?" His voice rose at me, and I stared in shock. How could he yell at me?

"How dare you? I told you to move on. You and I both knew that there was a chance that I would never come back! And now you're mad at ME? Just because I don't feel the same anymore? News flash Fang, I didn't just leave and abandon you. I went and sacrificed myself so you would be safe! So the kids wouldn't have to live in fear! And look how great you guys have been!" I was yelling too now.

"Did you expect us to just move on and be happy go lucky? ARE YOU CRAZY? MAX DID YOU THINK WE WOULDN'T WANT TO LOOK FOR YOU? WE WENT THROUGH HELL TRYING TO FOLLOW OUR PROMISES! AND NOW YOU COME BACK AND YOU SEEM PERFECTLY FINE WITH SOME ERASER THAT YOU MAKE GOO-GOO EYES AT!" I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"I CAME BACK _FINE?_" I screeched at him, seeing red. He pushed me too far. "I AM ANYTHING BUT _FINE_! BUT APPARENTLY I CAN'T TRY TO ACT NORMAL FOR MY FAMILY SO THEY WOULDN'T SEE HOW DAMAGED I AM! AND _YOU_ WENT THROUGH HELL? LAST TIME I CHECKED _I_ WAS THE ONE WHO WAS STUCK IN THAT HELL HOLE! NOT _YOU, THE ALMIGHTY FANG WHO COULD NOT BE WRONG!_ YOU WEREN'T THE ONE BEING EXPERIMENTED ON! YOU WEREN'T THE ONE FIGHTING TO STAY ALIVE WHEN ALL YOU WANTED WAS TO DIE! YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO HAD TO SUBMIT AND BE A GOOD EXPERIMENT BECAUSE YOUR FAMILY WOULD BE KILLED IF YOU DIDN'T. YOU WEREN'T REPEATEDLY RAPED BY ERASERS TO SEE IF YOU COULD CARRY A CHILD! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FEEL THE PAIN OF MISCARRYING OVER AND OVER. YOU AREN'T THE ONE FEELING LIKE YOU'RE DIRTY AND PATHETIC AND DISGUSTING. YOU AREN'T THE ONE WHO IS PROBABLY BROKEN BEYOND REPAIR!" Tears once again leaked out of my eyes. Fang stared at me in shock and horror. All of his earlier pain had disappeared.

"Max…?" A timid voice said behind me. I froze. Oh no. I turned and saw Angel and the rest of the Flock including my mom. They all had looks of shock on their face.

"We heard yelling so we came to see what was wrong…" Iggy said. I couldn't believe I let my family hear that. I was horrified. Angel and Nudge's faces were the worst. They had never really known about that kind of thing, and then to know that it happened to me…

Jax came up to me and wrapped me in a hug. "Do you want to go home now?" I nodded. I couldn't look at my family right now. Their looks of pity were too much.

"Max… I…" Fang started to say.

I whipped around and shot him a glare. "Don't. Just don't say anything." I said with venom almost dripping off my words.

My voice grew softer when I faced my flock and my mom. My mom was crying and she reached for me. I shook my head at her. She understood that I needed space. "I'm sorry…" I whispered.

I leaped into the air and flew in the direction of the house. Tears blinded my vision and I let out a sob. I felt Jax fly on top of me, and he tapped my shoulder.

"Fold your wings Max." In no mood to question, I did as he told me. He caught me before I fell too far and held me in his arms. I turned my head into his chest. Jax had a comforting scent. It smelled like the woods after a rainfall. I cried, not caring if he saw me. The only thing he did was to hold me closer.

When we got into the house, Jax carried me into the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and filled the tub with one hand. When the tub was full with warm water, he set me on my feet and started to leave.

"No. Stay please." My voice was rough and my words choppy. He looked uncertain at first, but then he grabbed a towel and held it up, so it was a kind of curtain where he couldn't see my body. I stripped and then sunk into the warm tub. Jax lowered his makeshift curtain and sat on the floor next to the tub.

I washed my hair and body, and then just sat in the tub staring at nothing in particular. I let my hand fall off the edge and Jax grabbed it and intertwined his fingers. We sat until the water got cold.

Jax wrapped the towel around me and went to grab some clothes. He dropped them off and then left. I got dressed in the shorts and t-shirt. I went into the bedroom and found Jax already there, with his eyes shut and his hands behind his head. I climbed in the bed and pulled the covers up.

I slid over to Jax and wrapped my arms around his middle, and laid my head on his chest. I felt so needy and weak, but my need for comfort overpowered my pride. He stiffened, obviously surprised by my touch. He relaxed and put his arm around me. I blushed, embarrassed that I needed him.

Jax's breathing deepened and he fell asleep. I fell asleep right after.


	8. New Home

Chapter 8

I woke up and realized my head was resting on something that was harder than my pillow. I looked to see Jax's bare chest. I blushed deeply, embarrassed that I hadn't noticed that last night when I decided to be all cuddly and crap.

I gently slid off of the bed before I could wake up Jax. I looked at my watch.

"Crap." I said, a little too loudly. Jax woke up and rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong Max?" His voice was sleepy and rough, but it still sounded sexy. I blushed and mentally kicked myself for thinking that. I was turning soft.

"It's eight so we got to go to my Mom's." He looked at me in concern.

"Are you sure you want to go Max? They would understand if you took a day or two."

"No it's fine. I promised Angel, and that's all that matters." He got out of bed and I tried to ignore his shirtless state.

"Ok, I'm gonna take a shower really quick. You can get dressed and get whatever you need. We should do a supply run on the way there or back. Maybe both." I nodded. Jax walked around the large bed to the door. When he passed me he grabbed me into a quick tight hug. "Good morning by the way." He winked at me and then went down the hall to the bathroom.

I shook off the shocks that went down my spine when he touched me. I was probably embarrassed about yesterday.

I got dressed into a tank top and some jean shorts. I ran a brush through my hair and pulled it into a high ponytail. I looked in the kitchen and noticed that Jax was right. We needed to do a supply run. Having no money made it hard to get supplies. We had to steal them, but hey, I save their lives, the least they can do is give me some food so I don't starve to death.

I heard Jax turn off the shower. I headed to the bathroom to wash my teeth and wash my face. The door was open and steam covered the mirror. I wiped the mirror and stared at myself. My face was still skinny and my eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. But the bruises and dark circles were fading. I looked healthier than I have in a long time.

"Max?" Jax stepped out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. Water dripped off of his hair and down his chest.

"I-I-I…" I was speechless. I couldn't look away from him. I wanted to lick the water away. WOW! What was I thinking? I think I've gone insane. "I'm sorry. I thought you were gone." I bolted out of the bathroom with my face burning. My heart was pounding, and I felt… heat in my lower abdomen. I shook my head and tried to get the images of Jax out of my head. I don't know why I was so affected by him.

'_Maximum… You are the definition of denial.'_ The Voice muttered in my head.

'_What do you mean by that? And wait… DID YOU JUST INSULT ME?_ _Meaniebutt…'_ I was amazed that the Voice could be mean.

'_It was the same thing with Fang when you were younger. Max, you like Jax. Stop being in denial. You're free now so you should let yourself become soft. You don't have to be a leader anymore. Yes, you should still be tough for your family and support them, but you don't have to be steel. The Max who sang lullabies to Angel and Gazzy is who you should be. The Max who helped Nudge through all her feminine changes. The Max who helped Iggy without embarrassing him or making him feel bad about his disability. You don't have to be the defenses-always-up Max. Or the fighter. You can be the loving, carefree mother figure that you've always secretly dreaming to be. You can fall in love without worrying about danger or betrayal. Jax will always be there for you and you can be everything you've always wanted. I know that you originally wanted that just for the Flock, but they have that now. Now it's YOUR turn to get what you want." _This was the longest speech that I had ever gotten from the Voice. And it was also not a cryptic code or something that I had to struggle to figure out. It finally hit me, the reality that I no longer had danger over my head.

'_You're right Voice.'_ I smiled to myself.

'_Aren't I always?' _I could feel the Voice's smirk. I smiled to myself and leaned against the wall. _'Max, forget the old grudges and be happy. Let the past go and race towards your future. Have a couple kids if you want, get married, get a job. Whatever makes Maximum Ride happy. That's all that matters now. And this is the last you will hear from me. I promise. I come from a chip in your head. I am a guiding system of sorts. I was meant to help you with whatever you needed. I had no allegiance to the School or Itex. I was meant to help you and only you. My chip with disintegrate slowly without harming you. Goodbye Maximum. I wish you the best.'_

'_Thank you Voice.' _I felt one last smile, and then it faded away. I would actually miss that stupid thing. I walked back to the bathroom, a spring in my step. I knew that some of my suffering would follow me, but it was time to move on and be happy.

I brushed my teeth. And took care of anything else I needed to do. I looked in the mirror, and for the first time, I smiled to my reflection.

"Hey," Jax said softly from the doorway. I turned with the smile still on my face. He leaned against the doorframe and his arms crossed. He smiled warmly in return. "There you are."

"Where else did you expect me? Canada?" He laughed.

"No. The real you. I mean, you were always here, but you weren't fully you. I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Jax." He joked, sticking out his hand for a handshake. I placed my hand in his and laughed as he shook it enthusiastically.

"I guess you're right. My name is Maximum Ride, but I like you, so you can call me Max." I winked at him and we both laughed.

We headed out the door and flew to my Mom's house. The entire time we flew, I would look over and see Jax make some ridiculous faces. I would laugh and lose altitude each time.

By the time we landed, I was holding my side from laughing so hard. I wiped my eyes and grabbed Jax's hand. He could make me laugh so easily. We walked up the steps and knocked.

My mom opened the door and told us to come in. She led us to the kitchen and we sat at the table while she finished breakfast.

"So Max, where are you guys staying?" She asked, while stirring around some scrambled eggs in a skillet.

"Umm we found an isolated foreclosed home that we have been using until we can find something better." My mom looked at me with shock and concern.

"Ok. Why don't you wake up the Flock and I'm going to make a quick call before serving breakfast. I nodded and got up. I gave her a kiss on the cheek as I passed and she patted my shoulder. I loved my mom.

I walked into Angel and Nudge's room first. It was a mess of pinks and purples. I mentally gagged. The closet was stuffed to the brim. Typical Nudge. I spotted a tutu or two. Must have been Angel. I would have to ask if she did ballet.

I sat on Angel's bed and stroked her hair back from her face. Her eyelids started to flutter. I felt Jax stand behind me and put his hand on my shoulder. I place my hand on top of his.

"Come on sweetie. Time to wake up." I gently shook her. She opened her eyes and smiled at me.

"Max!" She sat up to hug me. I wrapped my other arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"Good morning baby." She smiled. "Go down stairs and get some breakfast. I'll be down after I wake up the others." She nodded and walked downstairs in her pink PJs. Jax and I went over to Nudge's bed on the opposite wall. If she was the same as I remember, I would have a harder time getting her up.

I ripped her purple sheets off and started to tickle her. She screamed in delight. She had probably guessed it was me, because I was the only one who woke her up like that. She got up, still groggy.

"I missed you waking me up Max." I smiled sadly at her. "But don't you dare tell the boys that I'm still ticklish. I will destroy you." I laughed.

"Oh really now?" I chased her out the room and she went downstairs.

I went to Gazzy's room next. I opened the door slowly. It was a mess. And what was that smell?

"Come on Gasman. It's time to get up. I smoothed his hair and rubbed his back. When he was younger, this was the only way I could get him to go to sleep or wake him up. He groaned and shifted around before reluctantly getting up. He let me kiss him on the cheek before trudging downstairs.

Iggy was next. I walked in and tapped him twice. He instantly woke up and got up. He gave me a hug and lightly messed up my hair. He started to leave, but I stopped him.

"Hey Ig, could you get Fang up for me?" He nodded and went to his room. Jax grabbed my hand.

"You are so amazing with them. How you knew how they wanted to be woken up and everything." He stared at me adoringly. At first, his loving glazed shocked me, and I wanted to leave. But I remembered what the Voice told me and I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Well, they are my babies. I know how they like it." He smiled and led me down with the others. We all sat down at the table and Fang and Iggy joined us soon after. We dug in and my mom walked in and sat down with a smaller plate of food.

"So Max, I bought you and Jax a house about a mile from us." My fork dropped from my hand and made a loud noise as it hit my plate. The Flock and Jax all stared at her in shock.

"Mom… I can't take that! That's too much!" She waved it off like it was nothing.

"I've gotten a ton of money from the clinic and CSM gives me tons of money every month. I have more than I know what to do with. I paid for the house in full and it barely put a dent in my account." I stared at her in shock. "Speaking of accounts, I opened up one for you. I gave you 50 Million." I started coughing.

"WHAT?"

"Max please. It's no big deal. Most of the money is actually from CSM to you as a thank you for everything that you've done. I only put in a couple thousand." That made me feel a lot better about accepting it. "We can go see the house and I'll give you all the paperwork after breakfast."

I nodded and went back to eating my food. Jax put his hand on my knee under the table, and I blushed. I left it there though.

We all piled into mom's van and drove to the house. The driveway was long and curvy. When we arrived my mouth dropped.

It was so cool. It was a three story modern looking house. I loved it instantly. The front of the house was white stone and glass. The windows were ceiling to wall, but slightly tinted so you couldn't see anything from outside. It was surrounded by woods and it looked beautiful. There was a car in the parking lot.

"Mom, whose car is that?" I asked as we got out of the van. It was a red Ford Mustang Boss. It was sweet.

"Yours." For a third time today, my jaw dropped. "It was a present from Jeb. He should be inside."

We went to the front door that was a dark wood, to where it almost looked black. Mom unlocked the door and herded us inside. Nudge immediately started on a rant about how cool the place was. It had sandy colored hardwood flooring and the walls were white. The door led into a hallway. The first room was through an empty doorway. The wall was just smoothly cut with no door. It didn't seem like any room on this floor had a door except the bathroom. The room was a large rectangle that led from the front to the back, with both opposite walls made out of glass. It looked right outside so it gave it kind of a tunnel like effect.

There were two long black couches that made an L and red pillows. There was white carpet and a gray stone fireplace. There was a huge flatscreen and stereo system. There were a couple bookshelves full of DVDs. It was so cool.

Jeb stood in the center. He walked up to me. At first I was mad, but the Voice's advice to forgive popped in my mind. I reluctantly agreed and wordlessly came up to him to give him a hug. He looked surprised, but hugged me tightly.

"Thank you… Dad." He nodded and released me with tears shining in his eyes.

We went to the next room which was a large kitchen. It was full of stainless steel appliances and an island. Everything was covered with dark granite.

"Well, it seems like you will have to learn to cook Max." Iggy joked. I lightly smacked him upside the head.

We went past the bathroom and to a final room which was a sun room. There was a door there that leads to a huge pool. Nudge went on another tangent about how awesome it was that we had a pool. I ignored her and stared at the rock deck and the cast iron fence around the backyard. We went up a floating black staircase. (Not actually floating, mom just said that that was the term for it.) The first door was a guest room and mom said we had two more rooms, one that was currently an office area.

Then we went to the master bedroom. Inside the bed was huge and had a black comforter with red pillows. The white carpet was plush and like a cloud. There was a TV on the wall across from the foot of the bed, and a huge walk in closet. Nudge and Angel made me promise that I would go shopping with them this weekend to fill the whole closet. I grudgingly said okay, but only because I wanted to spend time with them.

We went up a smaller staircase, this one wasn't floating but it spiraled. It led up to a library and music room. There were shelves and shelves of books. I was excited about that one. At Itex, they had given me books to read, mainly to test my knowledge, but it was the only thing that I enjoyed there. I had discovered that I really liked to read books.

The music room had a piano and guitars. There were some cabinets that Jax found sheet music in.

I turned to mom and thanked her.

"You're welcome honey." She pulled me in for a hug. We went back down to the first floor and hung out watching TV and playing with an Xbox. Jax and I weren't used to one, so it was hard at first, but we both quickly figured it out and had fun with it.

The others decided to go, leaving Jax and I here to get used to the place. We went back to the foreclosed home and grabbed the little stuff that we had. Jax through our clothes in the washing machine and we sat down on the couch in silence.

"That was really nice of your mom." He said.

"Yea, this place is awesome. And I'm close to the Flock. I'm glad that you are comfortable with them." He smiled at me.

"They are as great as you told me they were. But Fang doesn't seem to like me that much." I had noticed that he had been quiet the whole day and hadn't participated when we were playing games.

"He will come around. I hope so." I got up and searched the fridge. Mom had stocked it up while we were hanging out. I spotted my credit card on the counter, along with other documents. I put the other documents in the office in a file cabinet and locked it. I set the keys to the house, car, and file cabinet in a glass bowl near the entry way.

"Hey Jax?"

"Yes?" His breath tickled my neck and I whirled around, clutching my chest.

"Oh god you scared me." He laughed at me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. "Do you want to order pizza? I've been craving it for the longest time."

"Sure sounds good. Can you get me meat lovers?"

"Psh, I'll get myself meat lovers and you can have a couple slices." I teased. He smirked at me.

"Oh just a couple slices? Well I will have to change that." He smiled evilly at me and I squeaked. I bolted away and he chased me around the house. But the stupid Eraser caught up to me and lightly tackled me.

At first it reminded me of the Erasers chasing me at Itex and I struggled and couldn't breathe. Jax instantly sensed my fear and jumped off me. I curled up and felt embarrassed. When he felt that I had collected myself he slowly lowered himself and held me.

"Shh… It's okay Max. It's over. I won't ever hurt you."

"No! I know you would never, I'm sorry I freaked out." I lowered my head in shame and he tilted it back up slowly.

"Max, don't apologize. We both know what you went through and a fast recovery would be unbelievable. You are so strong to have gotten this far. I know you still have nightmares, and I being an Eraser will sometimes bring up those memories, but we will get through this together. I will help you and be there for you." I looked into his sea green eyes and let his words sink in and calm me down.

"Why? Why are you still with me? Why are you staying?"

"Besides the awesome house and food?" He joked, but quickly turned serious. He looked down and took a breath.

"I'm here with you because…" He started to say. "I'm falling in love with you Maximum."

Author's Note: Hey guys, I hate putting author's notes in stories, but I wanted to thank you all for the support and awesome reviews. It's really made me excited about this story. I can understand that the story is moving a little quickly, but it will slow down now, and a couple more conflicts will arise, like people from the past and Flock drama. So if you have any suggestions, criticism, or just want to cheer me on, I appreciate it. Thanks again! And quick question, should Max let herself fall for Jax, or go back to Fang? Please tell me what you think!


	9. The Choice Arrives

Chapter 9

I stared at Jax in shock. But unlike all the times before, I didn't want to run away. I didn't feel like I would be distracted from the Flock and make us vulnerable. I wanted to test how I felt.

So I grabbed the back of Jax's head and pulled him to me. I gently pressed my lips to his. He was still for a moment, but then he kissed me back gently.

Jax was my comfort. He saved me from losing myself at Itex. He never gave up on me, and he promised that he never would. He was like a child's favorite blanket, except I would never grow out of him.

He pulled back when we both needed oxygen. I smiled at him, and he gave me a wide breathtaking one in return.

"I don't know if I'm falling yet, but I do have feelings for you. So give me some time to work out how I feel." His smile stayed on his face and he hugged me to him.

"I guess I can accept that. So how 'bout that pizza?" He joked as we got up. I laughed and pulled out the cell that my mom had given me. I found the number for a nearby pizza place from the phone book and ordered four large pizzas.

We were playing Battlefield when the doorbell rang. Jax got up and handed the guy some cash. I paused the game and we each started to chow down. We ate one and a half pizzas each and I put the rest in the fridge for leftovers. I actually liked cold pizza. The Flock didn't, but I always found it better than warm pizza. So I would be happy to eat it tomorrow for breakfast.

I cheered Jax on while he played, screaming for him to kill the Russians. Poor guys, I kinda felt bad for them, but then again, I really wanted to get the gold bars. The RPGs were really cool and I wished that we had a couple of those while we were on the run. Just don't tell Iggy or Gazzy I said that.

Eventually we got tired so we headed up for bed. I went to the shower first. It was a mix of greens and blues. There were shiny clear tiles on the floor and they led up the wall about three fourths of the way. The rest of the walls and the ceiling were a cream color with a hint of blue. The shower had a glass door and it had smooth stones on the floor and walls. There were three shower heads that came down like a soft waterfall. It was amazing. I am definitely marrying this shower. There was also a white Jacuzzi tub with jets and everything. It was surrounded with more tiles and had steps leading up to it. The sink was stuck on top of the counter and was shaped as a wide bowl.

I wrapped myself in a fluffy towel and went downstairs to get some clothes out of the dryer. I grabbed a matching PJ set that my mom had given me. They were Ella's but she had left them behind. It was a pair of really short shorts with a college name written on my butt and a tank top with the same name on my chest. I never knew Ella wore stuff like this. I was kinda shocked.

I crawled into the bed, and was amazed by how soft and comfy it was. I sunk in to the mattress and felt like I was in a cloud cocoon. It was heaven.

Jax walked in with his hair wet like mine. He crawled in with me and gave a contented sigh. He reached over and grabbed me, pulling me to his chest.

"Did you ever realize how similar our names are? Only the first letters are different." He said randomly. I laughed.

"You are so weird." I said.

"No I'm serious! It's such a cowinky dink!" I snorted and he laughed with me.

"Yes it is a big coincidence. Now go to bed."

"Urgh… You're no fun…" He pretended to pout, but quickly broke into a smile.

"Yep. I'm Max- Ms. No-Fun." He snorted.

"Whatever!" He started tickling me, and I struggled and tried to get away while laughing hysterically. "Looks like Nudge isn't the only one who is still ticklish!"

"Stop! Stop! Please!" I gasped between breaths. He finally stopped and I moved to my side of the bed.

"What are you wearing?" Jax asked. I blushed at my lack of clothing.

"It was my sister's." I said quietly.

"Well I like it!" He winked at me and kissed me on the forehead.

We stayed up for a little bit longer talking but it was getting harder to keep my eyes open.

"Go to sleep Max, I'll see you in the morning." I shut my eyes and quickly let myself fall asleep.

*The Next Morning*

I woke up the next morning in Jax's arms. I gently shook him awake so I could get up and eat cold pizza.

"Huh? What's up?"

"Get up! I want to eat!" He rolled over and let me up. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. And then I quickly stuck my hair into a messy bun.

I skipped down the stairs, happy to get my pizza. I opened the fridge and took a bite.

Oh ewie… My mouth still tasted like toothpaste. Eventually it went away and I was able to enjoy my little slice of heaven. Haha… slice… Because it's a slice of pizza… Ha.

I shook my head at my corny joke and walked to the living room to turn on the stereo. I turned it up louder than I normally would to get lazy butt to get out of bed.

I was dancing around to "I'm Sexy and I Know It" when the doorbell rang. I opened it and saw Fang on the front step.

I froze, not knowing what to expect. "Umm… Is the rest of the Flock with you?" I asked.

"No. I wanted to talk to you. Come outside?" I shook my head at his short answers. He was still the same. I grabbed a pair of converse and turned off the stereo. I wrote a note to Jax telling him not to worry.

Like last time, we walked into the woods, but we kept walking as we talked.

"Max, I'm really sorry for what I said to you. I was confused and shocked at your sudden arrival. I was unfair. I shouldn't have made it seem like we had it rough and you didn't. And… I guess I was upset that you came back with some guy and you don't think we are meant to be anymore." I was amazed. Fang had said more in these last couple days than I've probably heard him say ever.

"I can understand how hard it would be for you guys." Fang looked up at me through his hair and a look of shock was on his face as though he wasn't expecting that reaction. "I never really thought of how hard the promise I made you guys swear would be that hard. I know that I would have to be restrained from getting one of you." Fang's lips curved up in a tiny smile. "And I'm confused how I feel. I haven't seen you in four years and I don't know what's changed and what's the same. I admit that I do feel something for Jax, but mainly from him being there for me at Itex all those years, so I grew close to him without knowing it. I just need to get used to being back before I can make a choice."

"I love you Maximum, and I've been here for you since we were kids. I will continue to be here for you." He stopped walking and cupped my face in his large rough hand. My heart started beating faster. Now I was really confused. Come on heart… Make up your mind! "I hope you make the right decision." He kissed my forehead.

"Me too." I said back honestly. He took my hand in his and walked back to the house. When we entered, the Flock was there with Jax watching Scrubs. Jax looked at our intertwined hands, but didn't comment. I was grateful. The last thing I needed was confrontation.

"MAX!" I heard a scream and then a blur come racing towards me. I got tackled to the ground, but the familiar flowery smell told me that it was my eccentric sister.

"ELLA!" I screamed back with equal enthusiasm. I had missed her. She got up and Fang helped me up. Ouch. My butt is probably bruised now. "You're back from college?"

"Yep, I get the summer off so I can help at the clinic. I'm studying to be a vet just like mom." She smiled at me. Her hair was in a bob and looked very cute on her. She was only an inch or so shorter than me.

"Nice! I've missed you!"

"Me too. Well, I've missed YOU." I laughed. "Now don't be mad…" The smile instantly dropped off my face. Every time I heard that it was never good. Like when Iggy or Gazzy blew something up or Angel used her powers on someone.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Angel." Ella looked at me confused, but I waved it off. "So what is it?" I asked her hesitantly.

"I'm dating Dylan." She said really fast. Thank you advanced hearing. I was confused why she thought I would be mad. I wouldn't mind not having another guy chasing after me.

"I'm happy for you." I said. She searched my face for any hint that I was being untruthful.

"Is it safe to come out now?" I heard Dylan say from the kitchen. He walked out and smiled at me. I gave him a hug.

"So my supposed perfect half dating my sister?" I teased him, nudging his side. He smiled wide and pushed me lightly. Hopefully my annoyance at him could go away now and I could get to know him as a friend. He seemed like a great guy.

"Shut up Max." He teased back. Suddenly, a heavenly smell hit me from the kitchen. I raced to it, ignoring the laughs from my family behind me.

My mom was pulling more of her cookies out of the oven. I grabbed one, burning my fingers and my mouth. She shook her head at me and swatted me away when I tried to grab another.

"Will you at least hug your poor mom hello before you devour all of my cookies?" I laughed and hugged her tightly, burying my face into her shoulder. I loved my mom. I let go and immediately went to get a cookie.

"Max! Save some for the rest of us!" Iggy shouted from the living room.

"No!" I yelled back. I got laughed at in return.

I gave mom a kiss on the cheek and walked back out to the living room. The couches were full so I sat on top of Iggy.

"AHH! WHO LET A COW SIT ON ME!" He pretended to freak out.

"Moo. Now shut up." I said. He pushed me off. "RUDE!" I sat on Ella next. She let me stay there. At least someone was nice in this family.

"Hey!"

"Sorry Angel." Stay out of my head twerp. She laughed.

We watched Scrubs for a little while and Mom came out to join us.

I watched everyone laughing and enjoying themselves. It was good to be home.

Author's Note: Thank you guys for all the feedback! I really hate to pull a Bella Swan indecision thing, but I need to do it for the story line. So keep up the feedback and hopefully I can push her to make a decision! Thanks again, I really appreciate everything!


	10. Decisions

Chapter 10

"Hey Max?"

"Yea?" I was trying to follow a recipe that mom had given to me to try. It was for pancakes. She said it was easy, but I was having trouble getting all the measurements. The Flock had left already, sparing me the jokes and laughter of me trying to cook.

"What's up with you and Fang?" Jax said. Darn it. I was wishing that he wouldn't ask. I sighed and wiped off the large amount of flour on my hands.

"Well he was my second in command as I told you, and I fell in love with him. I thought he was my soul mate." Jax's jaw tightened and his eyes hardened. Men and their stupid jealousy. "But I haven't seen him in so long, so I don't know where I stand emotionally with him." Jax nodded. I started to read the labels on the measuring cups and match them with the ones in the recipe. Stupid fractions. I hated them.

"Do you still love him?" He asked. Gosh, this boy would not let me struggle in silence.

"I suppose I do. I mean, he was my best friend. We've been through everything together. So yea, I still love him in a way." Jax turned and left. I stared after him, but decided to give him some space. I needed to think anyway.

In the end, I was able to haphazardly mix up some batter and produced some decent pancakes. Some were undercooked and some were burnt, but I deemed it a success. I smiled to myself and threw the dishes in the dishwasher. I cleaned the rest of the huge mess I made. How did flour get on the cabinets above me? Huh that's weird.

I went up to my room and was surprised when Jax wasn't there. I looked around and finally found him in the guest room asleep. I felt bad, but didn't wake him up. I walked back to the bedroom and climbed into bed.

I felt bad, and I knew I would have to choose soon. I couldn't string them both on.

I groaned and turned over on my stomach, burying my head in my pillow. I hate this stuff. It felt like some sappy stupid romance novel. I normally could make snap decisions and have it be done.

Fang was my second in command. My best friend. I knew everything about him. I know that he likes mint chocolate chip ice cream and prefers cats because they aren't needy and leave you alone. He hates pop music, but never says anything when Angel or Nudge belt out lyrics as loud as they can. I know that he may be quiet and emotionless; his eyes give away every emotion he's feeling. I knew everything about him, and he's been by my side for everything.

Jax was my comfort during the worst years of my life. He's seen me at my worst and at my lowest point. He tried to talk to me and get me to open up and he never joined the other Erasers with… playing with me. He kept by my side and supports me still. He was there for me. He was my sunshine in a dark time.

When I broke it down, I realized how stupid I was being. My choice was right in front of me. In fact, I'm pretty sure I've know it since he kissed me. I should have never let myself believe the other one was an option. Having the two in front of me, I knew who I would spend my life with. It was obvious.

Now I needed to tell him.


	11. The Heartbroken And The Victorious

Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning alone. I felt a small pang of disappointment. Though it was stupid of me to think he would come sometime during the night.

I took a shower and as I headed downstairs, I peeked into the guest room and found Jax still sleeping. I let him stay there and I headed down to the kitchen to try my hand at making pancakes again.

As I was cracking an egg, the front door opened and I heard the voices of the Flock drift to me. Mom walked in and stared at me in amazement.

"I didn't think you would want to learn so quickly." She admitted sheepishly. I just waved it off and she came over to help.

"Hey Dr.M! It smells good in here! Wait a minute… WHY IS MAX IN THE KITCHEN?" Gazzy backed up in mock horror and the Flock came running. Oh, Ella and Dylan were also here.

"Shut up Gasman. I'm trying to learn how to cook, so scram." I glared at him, but allowed my lips to lightly curve up so he could see I was kidding.

"I'm not that hungry anyway." Gazzy said, as though I was asking him to eat live worms. Wait a sec, that doesn't work. Gazzy actually ate worms before and liked them. Crap. Well I don't have time to think of a new simile or metaphor or whatever.

I threw a wooden spoon at him, which he easily avoided. He just laughed at me. Jerk.

"So Max, will you go shopping with us?" Gosh dang it… Angel was using her freaking puppy dog eyes on me. Those always work on me.

'_I know._' She said sweetly in my mind. I shoot her a quick glare.

"Ok, fine." Nudge and Angel screamed in excitement, and the boys and I flinched. Ella looked equally as excited as the other girls, but she kept her vocal cords in check. Something told me that I would regret this.

After we ate, and Jax had so graciously given us his presence for 5 minutes to grab a stack of pancakes, we all got into mom's van and headed towards the local mall.

As soon as we pulled into the parking lot, I could feel a headache coming. Since it was still the weekend, the mall was busy and there were lots of people. I kept looking around and making sure no one looked suspicious. The only thing out of the ordinary was people looking at Jax's abnormally large and muscular physique.

"Max, you don't have to do that anymore." Fang reminded me, pulling me along with the group, where Nudge was pointing and talking about every store we passed.

"Old habits die hard I guess." He shot me a rare smile that actually wasn't too rare nowadays. I smiled in return and lightly pushed him.

The boys left us for GameStop, and mom went to go into JCPenny's. I was dragged by the girls into the girlest store I've ever seen. There was loud pop music playing and glitter and, oh the horror, there was pink EVERYWHERE! I tried to flee, but the girls held me down and locked me in a changing room. They tossed me clothes and wouldn't let me out until I tried them on and let them see it.

They did keep my style in mind, giving me leather jackets, dark skinny jeans, and a couple feminine t-shirts. But they also threw over dresses, heels, and skirts. I was even more horrified to admit that I actually liked a couple and bought two dresses. One was black and fit me like a glove. That one was forced upon me, but I only agreed to the black. The other was a teal blue one with a corset like top but puffy skirt from the waist down. It was cute, and had rips and tears in the fabric and really cool black bead designs that made it look badass.

We went to Hollister, and if the clothes didn't kill me, then the smell definitely would. Oh gosh… The scent will be stuck on me for days probably. And the store was a maze! I didn't know where the heck I was.

Again they locked me in a dressing room, and threw clothes over. They eventually let me out and I picked out a couple shirts for me. They weren't too bad. I got some jeans and shorts too. And some of the shorts Ella threw me were way to short. But she made me get them anyway.

In payback, I made them go into Hot Topic with me. I got a cool shirt and a couple pieces of jewelry. To my amazement, Ella got some music and a couple band t-shirts.

"You listen to this kind of music?" I couldn't help but feel my jaw hit the floor.

"Yea, I've liked it for a long time now, remember?" She turned from the rack of animal print jeans and looked at me shock at what she just said. I felt my heart twist painfully, but I shot her a sad smile and told her not to worry about it. She shot me an apologetic look and kept browsing.

I had forgotten momentarily how much things had changed. I should expect it since I was gone for so long, but it still came as a shock every time.

We went to Forever 21 next and I actually didn't mind this store. It was still girly, but it was more my taste.

The next stop we made was to the car to unload the massive amount of bags that we already had. Nudge made us nearly sprint back to the mall. Where does this girl get her energy?

They tried to drag me into Victoria's Secret next. The only way they ended up succeeding was because Ella threatened to have Mom ban me from cookies. So I chose the lesser of two evils and went into the store.

I was forced into a couple extremely revealing pieces. I would never say it out loud, but I loved how it made me look. I felt… sexy. I wonder if he would like it…

NO MAX! BAD! I quickly took off the current set and put my clothes back on. I bought three bras and four bra/panty sets. Ella bought some really lacy stuff and I raised an eyebrow at her, which made her blush. Way to go Iggy.

Nudge and Angel didn't buy anything- thank god! And we went to Macy's and JCPenny's to get some more clothes. According to Nudge and Ella, I needed a whole new wardrobe. And they followed through with that. I had so many bags that we could barely close the door on the van.

Angel had apparently out grown stuffed animals, but she still watched cartoons, so I bought her a couple t-shirts that had some designs of her favorite shows. She hugged me tightly in thanks.

We met up with the boys and mom at the food court. I stood in line at some Asian food place to get some really good bourbon chicken. There was a guy handing out samples and it was sooo good.

"Hello what can I get for you?" I guy around my age looked up to take my order. He instantly checked me out and smiled disgustingly at me. "Well hello there." Urgh this guy was annoying.

"Yea, I'll get four orders of bourbon chicken with chicken fried rice." His eyes slightly widened at my order.

"All that for just you? Well I like a pretty lady who knows how to eat." Oh god I was going to puke. Before I could jump over the counter and punch this dude, Jax and Fang came up on either side of me.

"Yo. Can you just go get my girlfriend's order please?" Fang said at the same time Jax said, "Hey dude, back off my girl."

Oh crap.

They were both just trying to help me out by saying I was taken, but this quickly got ugly. The guy looked confused and the boys both glared at each other and looked at me expectantly. Oh crap.

This was the moment I had to make a decision. And the guys knew it too. I could easily back out and deny that either of them were my boyfriend, but I didn't want to chicken out. I needed to tell them who I had chosen.

Fang or Jax.

My best friend or my comfort.

My second in command or my safety net.

The one who's been with me all my life or the one who just came, but was there during my darkest hour.

I took a breath and grabbed his hand. A shocked but triumphant smile crossed his face, and I could see the other one stare in disbelief at me. In a split second, I had hurt one guy and made another happy.

"Can you help me with my tray _sweetie?_" I said, going on with the charade. The employee dude went and grabbed my food before taking my credit card.

I flinched when I felt the one I didn't choose gave me a cold glare and stomped away. I felt like crap, but I knew that it had to be done. I couldn't lead them both on.

He carried my tray to the table and slid into the booth with me before eating his Chick-fil-a. We all ate in silence. And I could feel the waves of hurt and anger crash into me from across the table. The rest of the Flock must not have noticed or they just didn't say anything.

Slowly, small talk came up as Iggy asked Nudge and Ella what we had bought. I didn't contribute, but I felt his hand in mine under the table. It was a perfect fit and I knew that I had made the right choice.

After we dumped out trash and got up, we walked out to the car. The boys stared in shock at the amount of bags that were already in the car and helped us get the rest in.

I sat down in the passenger seat next to mom and we chatted about what we got and how much fun we both had. She had found a really cute shirt that she wanted to show me. Apparently she and Jeb were dating so she wanted to look nice and wanted my opinion. I promised her I would check it out when we got home.

As though sensing something happened, she didn't say anything but put her hand over my knee and patted it. Somehow she knew that that was all I wanted. I smiled at her and stared out the window.

When we pulled in the driveway, he immediately hopped out and stormed off into the woods, anger still coming off him in waves.

I silently grabbed my bags out of the trunk and helped the girls sort out whose clothing was whose. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and my bags left my hands. I smiled at him, again realizing that I had made the right decision. He helped me take the bags inside the house and put them in my room.

"Thanks Fang." I said, and he smiled at me.


	12. I'm Leaving

Chapter 12

"Max, I'm leaving." I whipped my head around to face Jax. I was currently in the living room cleaning up after the Flock's visit earlier. Jax stood in the entryway and had a backpack in his hands.

"What? Why?" I walked up to him, and put my hand on his arm. He pulled away and a sad look crossed his face.

"I can't do it Max. I like you and I don't belong here. You chose Fang, and I can't watch you with him and just act like it's nothing. I need to get away and be on my own for a while." I felt a pang of guilt hit me, and I sighed.

"Do you need some money, supplies, anything?" I knew not to try to convince him to stay, so I just had to let him go.

"No. I still have the money that your mom gave me. I'm sorry Max."

"No, I'm sorry. You're always welcome to come back here anytime, no questions asked. Even if it's just for a place to crash overnight." A pained looked crossed his face and he hugged me. I hugged him back tightly, sad that he had to go. "I'll miss you." I felt him bury his face into my hair and inhale. He then released me and let go.

"I'll miss you too Max. I'll visit eventually." He walked to the door and grabbed the knob. He hesitated for a moment before opening the door and leaving. Tears pricked my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall.

Later that night, Ella came over with Dylan and watched a movie with me. They snuggled on the couch and held each other. I ignored them and focused on the movie. It was some movie about giant robots fighting and it was pretty cool. It was called Transformers I think.

After the movie, Ella gave me a hug and left with Dylan. I could hear them kissing as they left. Dear lord, they could not keep their hands to themselves. I shook my head and turned off the TV.

I realized that I was going to be by myself for the first time tonight. A wave of sadness passed over me and I felt bad for what happened between Jax and me.

My choice had been obvious to me. No matter how close I would get to Jax, Fang was my soul mate. I belonged with him. We went through everything with me and he saved me so many times. He would do anything for me and I was stupid to think any other guy could be better. Jax would always remain close to me in my heart and I would love him, but more as a best friend and someone who I could trust. I hoped that he would find someone for him.

I woke up the next morning to loud banging on the door. I raced down to answer the door, mainly to stop the banging. Gazzy and Iggy were there, and nearly fell when I suddenly opened the door. They shot me a mischievous smile and ran to the living room. Angel and Nudge both gave me a hug and Fang kissed my cheek, setting my face on fire. He chuckled and led me to the living room.

"Ella and Dylan will be here in an hour or so. They went to the park or something." Probably to make out. I'm glad Iggy and Nudge weren't like that. It would make me go crazy if there were two cuddly mushy couples.

"Max, where is Jax?" Angel asked me, looking up at me from the couch.

"Umm he went away for a little while. He needed some time for himself." Everyone was still for a moment before going back to their previous activities. Fang squeezed my hand and I nudged him back. I shot him and small smile and sunk into the couch to watch Gazzy play a racing game.

"Hey Max, we should go to the movies soon and hang out! Or do something else, like go swimming, or go to the mall again, or go roller skating! Maybe we could go bowling! I've heard that's a lot of fun! I don't really get the point of rolling a heavy ball down a long way to hit some pins. It seems kinda dumb, but you never-"

"Nudge." Iggy said, reminding her to pause and stop talking.

"I guess if you guys want to go out and do something, I'll look it up and we can do it tomorrow. How's that sound?" I didn't mind spending time outside the house. It would be nice to do something fun without worrying for people looking for us. But we would not go back to that stupid mall.

"Okie dokie." Nudge said, as she grabbed Iggy's hand and started drawing stuff on it with her finger. Her short answer surprised me.

As Fang said, Ella and Dylan came later on, and Ella's hair was messed up from the 'wind'. Probably the same 'wind' that had Dylan's shirt buttoned incorrectly and Ella's clothes wrinkled. They both blushed red when they saw that we could see past their lie.

Nudge suggested swimming and they apparently already brought swimsuits. The little sneaks. They knew I would say yes anyway.

"Nudge, I don't have a swimsuit." I reminded her.

"Well now you do. I bought you one while we were at the mall because I knew you wouldn't let us get you one." Clever girl. She handed me a bag and I went upstairs to change.

I opened the bag and mentally cursed Nudge. Inside was a tiny black and white striped string bikini. I did not want to wear this, but I knew Nudge would be sad if I didn't.

I put the stupid thing on and went back downstairs with a towel wrapped around my body. I grabbed my sunglasses off of the counter and went outside.

Nudge, Angel, Ella, Dylan, and Gazzy were already swimming. Fang and Iggy were sitting on some chairs talking. I went to a long chair and took off the towel and draped it along the cushions. I went to sit down when Nudge called to me.

"Ahh Max! You look so hot! I love that bikini on you!" Her shouts got the rest of their attentions. Crap. I blushed hard and looked in Fang's direction. His jaw was practically on the floor and I giggled. Well, I guess there was one plus side to this bikini. I thanked Nudge and lay out on the chair, hoping to catch a couple rays before I went swimming.

A little while later, Fang appeared by my side. He sat on a chair next to me. I turned my head to him and smiled. He returned it quickly.

"Are you okay?" I knew he was referring to Jax's leaving.

"Yea, I will miss him, but I'm fine. He promised to visit when he could, and I know he will be fine." He nodded and got up and sat on my chair. I moved over a bit so he could sit with me. He was wearing a black t-shirt and black swim trunks. I don't know how he could wear all black in the Arizona heat.

"Oh, and I really like your bikini." He said suggestively. I blushed and looked down.

He tilted my head back and crushed his lips to mine. Everything faded away at that moment and all I could focus on was Fang. His soft lips were rough and passionate, and he bit my lower lip causing me to gasp. He slipped his tongue in and battled mine for dominance. I wrapped my arms around him and sat up so we were closer. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled my chest against him.

"Hey! You always complain about us and then you go and make out with Fang!" Ella shouted at me. I broke away and scowled at her for interrupting. She giggled and smiled innocently at me.

Fang brushed some of my blond hair out of my face and stood up. He held a hand out and helped me up.

"Wanna go swimming?" He asked me, and I nodded in return. He lifted off his shirt and I couldn't look away from his muscular chest. His abs were amazing. I found my hand running along his chest and he smirked at me. He expected me to pull my hand away and plush, but instead I shot him a smirk right back and continued to explore his muscles.

He then pulled me to the pool edge and scooped me up into his arms. I screamed as he jumped in with me.

We all played a bunch of dorky pool games like Marco Polo and tag. It was fun, and soon the sun was going down. I ordered pizza for us and we ate it at a table on the porch. They headed home soon after but Fang stayed behind.

After the door shut behind Angel, I turned and raised an eyebrow at him. He smirked in reply.

"I don't think you should be alone in this big house." He said and advanced on me. I stepped back until my back hit a wall. He placed his hands on either side on my head and smiled at me evilly. I grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips to me, eager to feel him close to me. His arms moved from the wall and he wrapped them around my waist.

The years of not seeing him suddenly caught up to me and my need for him multiplied. I deepened the kiss and wrapped my legs around his waist. He lightly gasped in surprise but held me up. He walked into the living room and threw me on the couch. He then crawled on top and pressed me into the black cushions.

His lips attacked mine again, and I trailed my hands down until I reached the hem of his shirt. I tugged it upward and he broke the kiss so I could pull it off of him. He then went after my neck as I explored his muscular chest and arms more.

I pulled off my shirt and Fang stared at me with love and longing.

"Maybe we should take this upstairs." I suggested to him, slightly breathless. He looked at me with his eyebrow arched up and I nodded to tell him it was okay.

Without a second longer, Fang grabbed me and raced up the stairs with me giggling the whole way. And the rest of the night was much more fun.


	13. Family Outing

Chapter 13

*Author's Note: Hey guys, I know a lot of you had mixed feelings about the end of the last chapter, and I myself didn't really like it, but, alas, it is important for the storyline. So please don't lose interest because of it. If I could go without it, I would've. Thank you for reviewing and following. It means everything to me!*

I spent the morning on the computer trying to find a place to take the Flock to. I crossed out the movies because we wouldn't really hang out, we would just be staring at a screen which we could do at home. Bowling was later crossed out after I thought of the damage Gazzy could do, and I know Iggy may find it annoying since he wouldn't be able to see the pins. Finally I think I found something.

"Fang?" I called, and I soon felt him behind me. "Have you guys ever gone to this theme park about an hour and a half away?" I looked up at him, and he shook his head. "Do you think they would want to go?"

"I think so. Gazzy, Dylan, and Iggy would love the rollercoasters; Ella, Nudge, and Angel would love the booths with the smaller games; and I'm sure your mom and Jeb would find something else that they enjoy. Plus there is food there so we can eat and spend the whole day there." I nodded in agreement and looked at their opening times. It was around 7 in the morning now and they opened at 10. I noticed they had a waterpark, so I would need to remind the kids to wear swimsuits.

"We should probably head over there and tell them. And then we will need to leave soon. Maybe we could get breakfast on the road." He nodded and walked upstairs. I shut off the computer and grabbed my bag that Ella got me. It was a burlap purse, and it was cute while still looking like me. I put my wallet inside and decided I would come back to change and get ready.

Fang came back downstairs with his usual black ensemble, and we flew the short distance to Mom's house. Surprisingly, everyone was already up and appeared eager to see what we were doing today.

"Hey guys, I was thinking that we could go to a themepark nearby. Sound cool?" I heard shouts of yes's and a loud squeal from Nudge. "Ok then. We need to be ready to go soon so meet me at my place in 15. Also, wear a swimsuit because there is a waterpark." I turned to leave, but my mom stopped me.

"Hey Max, I was wondering if we could all take the van. Then it would be a real family experience." I could see a thousand things that could go wrong with that, but I didn't want to say no to mom. I reluctantly nodded and more shouts of excitement came from the Flock. As long as they are happy.

Fang and I came back to the house and I put my bikini on with some jean short shorts and a t-shirt over it. I threw on a pair of converse and went back downstairs to the kitchen. Fang was there and he shot me a small smile. I smiled widely back and opened up the fridge door.

His arms snaked around me and I leaned back into his chest. I grabbed a bottle of apple juice before I shut the door and turned around to face him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi." He pecked me on the lips and held me close. Fireworks set off on my body and I felt as though I was in a happy little bubble.

But then the flock came bursting in, and popped that bubble. I sighed and Fang released me.

"Duty calls." I said to him and walked out to the front door. We all quickly piled into the van. The girls were in the back seat, and the boys in the row in front of them. Fang and I were in the row behind the drivers and in front of the boys. Mom and Jeb were in the driving and passenger seats.

"Ok guys, a couple rules: Gazzy, so help me, if you fart I will kick you out of this car and make you walk there." He smiled at me and played innocent. "Girls, try to not be too loud, and all of you keep your hands to yourselves."

"Yes mom." They all said at the same time. I shot them a glare and turned back around. A smile was on my face and I was happy that we were doing this.

That happiness quickly faded away as we got on the road. The girls were gossiping and squealing in the back and the boys were arguing over which video game was the best. Mom and Jeb tried to get them to quiet, but their voices would rise again about a minute after they told them to be quiet. The van was big, but it suddenly grew smaller and smaller. I could not take this much longer.

After an hour of hell, mom pulled over at an IHop and I bolted out of the car. Everyone piled out after me and walked into the restaurant. We ordered and the manager came out to see who ordered such a large amount of food.

"Excuse me, but may I ask why you guys are ordering so much?" Urgh, it seemed like we went through this every time we ate at a restaurant.

"Sir, trust me, we will eat everything and probably still have room for dessert. Now last time I checked it was rude to question how much a person eats. So I have the money, we will eat the food, and you can sit on a nice profit. Sound good?" Go mom! The guy's mouth dropped and he slowly walked away.

"Nice mom!' I said to her.

"Well I have to do it a lot. I've had thousands of managers do that over the years." Everyone got quiet and I felt my heart squeeze painfully. Every time someone mentioned the years I wasn't here, it hurt. My mom reached across the table and squeezed my hands. I smiled at her and began talking to Angel.

True to our word, we ate everything, much to the manager's amazement. He passed by our table and gasped at all our empty plates. We paid the bill and went back to the van.

Thankfully, we only had half an hour until we arrived. Since it was still a little bit before they opened, we found a great parking spot in the front. We went up to the gates. The rollercoasters were huge and I could hear Nudge murmuring to Iggy how it looked. They finally opened and we bought our tickets. Mom allowed us to split up, but as long as one person in each group had a cell phone. The girls dragged me off to the booths and the boys headed to the rollercoasters.

It was a lot of fun. I won a lot of the strength tests. I gave Angel all my prizes. She loved the goldfish that I won from throwing a ball at some bottles. The guy looked in shock at me. Apparently it was uncommon for a girl to win there. Ha take that!

We meet up with the guys for lunch. I got some hot dogs, burgers, and fries. Fang sat next to me and wordlessly slid a small stuffed hawk to me. It was realistic looking and was really cute. I loved it. I smiled at him.

"I got it at that hammer thingy." He said. I had done that one too. Where you hit the hammer on a pad and try to ring the bell. I hadn't seen the hawk. It reminded me when Fang and Nudge told me about how they flew with the hawks.

I put it in my bag and kissed Fang on the cheek. Afterwards, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel broke off into their own group. I went with Dylan, Ella, and Fang to ride the rollercoasters. It was a lot of fun. Ella screamed a lot and I would laugh. It was somewhat like flying, except we were strapped down to a large machine.

We all headed to the waterpark and I got soaked. Angel loved the teacups ride that had water guns attached. Mom and Jeb had been looking at the shops around the themepark and mom held Angel's goldfish. They joined us around 8 so we could eat and spend the next two hours all together before the park closed. We quickly went to the van to put our prizes and souvenirs away.

Mom showed us the shops she found and we all bought some neat stuff. I got a cool shell necklace and a black t-shirt with the name of the themepark on it. I also got a different t-shirt that said "I survived the deathcoaster", which was their largest and scariest coaster. I just found it fun.

We were walking around and admiring all the lights from the rides when Angel spotted a photo booth. She dragged me inside. Soon, we all went in various pairs and took out pictures. I had one with everyone, even Fang. He actually smiled for the pictures and it was cute. He kissed my cheek in one, and my face was red, but still looked cool.

After we grabbed all the photos and passed them out, we went back to walking around. We got cotton candy and rode a couple more rides. Right before closing time at 10, we went on the Farris wheel. I sat with Fang and I saw Ella and Dylan making out in front of us. I sprayed water at them from a water gun I got at a booth and they broke apart. Ella glared at me and I smirked. Ha.

The van ride home was quieter, mainly because Nudge and Angel had fallen asleep and no one wanted to wake them up. The boys played on their phones and Ella spoke quietly to me. Mom and Jeb talked to each other. We pulled up and Iggy carried Nudge inside. I took Angel and tucked her in after taking off her shoes. I kissed her forehead and walked downstairs.

Mom gave me a hug and a Tupperware of cookies. I smiled at her and gave Jeb a hug. Ella said she would stop by tomorrow and we could hang out. Fang and I left and flew home.

I crawled into bed after a shower and immediately began to fall asleep. Fang held me close and said goodnight until he fell asleep with me.

*Mystery Point of View*

"Did the Guidance System chip disintegrate yet?" I asked.

"Yes. Her defenses are down, and she believes that everything is fine." One of the scientists said.

"Good. Remember, we are the last people. We must complete this mission or we have ruined it all. It's this or nothing." He nodded and I sat back in the chair.

Maximum Ride needed to recaptured so we could finish the final plan. If we didn't catch her, Itex would be finished forever. Our plan will be set into motion soon. Until then, we needed her to continue to believe nothing was out of the ordinary.

Soon, she would be terminated.


	14. The Plan

Chapter 14

*Jax Point of View*

I was flying somewhere over Nevada when a strange sound started coming towards me. I looked around, and before I knew it, I felt a stinging pain in my leg. I looked down and saw a dart. What the?

I felt drowsy and began to fall from the sky. I hit the ground hard and I was still conscious. A black van pulled up in my view and I saw feet step out. The feet approached me, and I felt myself being lifted before I sank into sleep.

*Later*

I woke up restrained on a gurney. I instantly began to struggle and try to pull off the restraints, but it was pointless. I was still groggy from the strange dart and my head was swirling. I looked around the room, and I saw double. I could make out that I was in the middle of white room and there was only a small metal tray next to me and a steel door.

Eventually, the door opened and whitecoats walked in. Oh crap. I struggled harder. A couple Erasers walked in behind them and they held me down even more.

"Oh good, you're awake Experiment 33902. We can begin." A tall dark haired man said. He had stubble and a large crooked nose. He had a scar running down the right side of his face from the hairline to his upper cheek. It barely grazed the corner of his right eye. "You see, everyone in this room is the last of Itex. You are going to help us."

"Over my dead body." I spat at him. The Eraser's grips tightened painfully.

"That won't be necessary. You see, we will install a chip that will make you want to do our bidding. We want you to kill Experiment 01138, otherwise known as Maximum Ride."

"NO!" I shouted, and I felt my body start to shift to my Eraser form as I struggled. Snarls and growls ripped out of my body, but I couldn't get up. A needle pressed into my leg, and my Eraser form faded away and I felt weak.

"There, that should calm you down. Now, Experiment 33902, you need to kill her, and if you fail, we will kill you and her in return."

"Why do you need me if you can kill her yourselves?" I snarled.

"Well, we will all go, but to have you kill her would break her heart. Her last thoughts being that the one she trusted was the one who destroy her. Its justice for all the pain she's caused us. And think of it this way, she broke your heart. She chose someone else and didn't even try to stop you when you left. She just tossed you aside and didn't care that she broke your heart." I tried not to listen to his poison words. I knew he was trying to twist me so I would be more willing. But, I still found myself bending.

"No! She never wanted to hurt me!"

"Is that why she kissed you one day and gave you hope, only to snatch it all away the next? She sounds like a saint." He said sarcastically. I tried to shut my eyes and ignore him, but I couldn't. He laughed and smirked. "You see Jax; you really have no choice in the matter. The chip we are about to implant will control you. But at least now, you have a reason."

Another whitecoat laid out a cloth on the metal table and unfolded it. There were surgical tools. My eyes widened in horror. The man put on gloves and grabbed a scalpel. The Erasers flipped me over and easily controlled my weak thrashing.

All I felt was the cool metal on the base of my neck before I screamed in pure agony. My screams bounced off the walls and echoed until they were no more and I succumbed.

*Max Point of View- One Month Later*

I was in the yard playing rugby with the boys and Ella. This past month had been amazing. I began to feel as if I was never gone. Occasionally something would come up and remind me, but everything went back to normal. I found myself smiling and laughing more and more each day and I felt at home.

Suddenly, Iggy threw the ball a little too far and it went off into the woods. I volunteered to go get it. I walked into the woods and finally found it next to a fallen tree.

_SNAP!_ I whirled around when I heard a twig break behind me. I stared into the woods, but didn't see anything. Must've been a bunny.

Oh boy was I wrong.

Arms grabbed me from behind and a hand covered my mouth before I could scream. I was twisted around and I saw Jax standing there. I relaxed. He uncovered my mouth.

"Oh Jax! You're back! Don't do that again! You scared the crap out of me." I smiled, but I noticed his face was hard and emotionless. "Jax?" I said, the smile and playfulness leaving my voice.

His arm suddenly released me and lashed out, hitting me in the face. My head whipped to the side and I stumbled back. What the hell? He advanced and put me in a headlock. I went into instincts mode and flipped him over my head. It was a hard thing to do. He was bigger than me and I fought in ages. He quickly got back up and punched me in the jaw before I could move.

Blood filled my mouth and I quickly spit it out before I roundhouse kicked him, hitting his head. He fell backwards and I jumped on top of him and started throwing punches. He recovered and shot his legs out, making me fly back into a tree. I hit the bark hard, and felt my head bounce off the wood.

Why was Jax doing this? I yelled out and rolled to miss a punch aimed for my temple. I stopped behind him and kicked his knees out, making him fall. I kicked his head, and he grabbed my ankle, making me slam painfully onto the ground.

I heard footsteps racing towards us and I knew the flock had heard me yell. Fang and I quickly had him pinned. Suddenly, we were circled by four Erasers and six whitecoats. I thought they were gone!

"Step away from Experiment 33902." They all drew guns on us, and Fang and I looked at each other before stepping away. "Now Experiment, terminate Maximum." Jax walked up to me and I wordlessly told Fang to back away. I knew the whitecoats would shoot him if he interfered.

They must have Jax under control.

'_You're right Max.' _Angel's voice sounded in my head, right as I began to fight Jax again. '_There is a chip on the back of his neck. You have to hit it hard. It's whispering horrible things to him. Telling him to kill you and that you broke his heart.'_

'_Thanks Angel.'_ I punched Jax and his claws raked my sides. I let out a cry as I felt the sting and blood coated my t-shirt. I noticed Fang struggling to not interfere. I quickly snapped back into the fight. Jax charged at me and I moved out of the way at the last minute. I jumped up and started to slam my foot on his neck, but he whirled around last minute and grabbed my ankle. He twisted and swung me, slamming me into a tree.

I felt the air leave my lungs and I collapsed to the forest floor. I was dizzy and I could feel my ankle was twisted. Crap.

I quickly hobbled up and tried to stay up. I was quickly losing. Jax came in for the death swing and I ducked at the last possible second. I jumped on him and climbed so I was on his back. He tried to slam me into a tree, but I held on.

It was my last chance, but I raised both arms over my head, laced my fingers together, and slammed my fists onto the base of his neck. He buckled underneath me and fell to the ground. I was knocked off and I rolled on the ground.

'_You did it Max!' _The celebration was short lived however, and I heard a gun cock.

"NO!" A man with a scar roared. "THAT WAS OUR LAST CHANCE! YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" My flock dove on the Erasers and whitecoats, quickly taking them out. Iggy helped me up, searching my body and checking my injuries. I brushed off his hands and helped Dylan take out an Eraser.

"Max are you okay?" Nudge cried as the last Eraser fell. I nodded, even though I felt weak and dizzy.

"How about you guys? Check?" There was a chorus of Okay and I'm Good. I nodded and surveyed the damage. "Okay, Fang can you call mom and tell her what happened. Then we need to get someone to pick up these guys." I said referring to the unconscious bodies around us. Fang nodded and pulled out his cell phone.

Apparently not everyone was unconscious though. Next thing I knew, I saw scarface get up and point a gun at me. His gun fired and I felt the searing pain in my chest.

The last thing I heard was the Flock's screams of horror.


	15. Hospital

Chapter 15

*Fang Point of View*

NO! I whipped around and quickly took out the whitecoat with the gun. Then I raced to Max's side. There was blood everywhere. I quickly and gently picked her up and raced to the house. Max's mom knew that something happened and she was standing on the back porch talking on the phone.

"Oh my God. Max! Yes, I have a girl here with serious wounds. It looks like a gunshot to the chest and a large gash on her side. She is losing a lot of blood." I was guessing that she was talking to the police, but I wasn't sure.

I sat Max on the porch deck and took off my blood soaked shirt. I pressed the fabric against her chest and soon Iggy was there with a towel pressed against her side. I checked her pulse and it was faint, but it was there.

"Damn it Maximum! I just got you back! Don't do this to us! Come on! You're stronger than this. Just hold on!" I started yelling at her, praying that she could hear me and fight. Her mom gently nudged Iggy aside and started working on her wounds.

The ambulance came screeching down the street and pulled up to the house. The EMTs began to work on her. I stepped back. They cut off her shirt and she was left in her bra. I winced at that. Max would kill them if she knew they were letting everyone see her like this.

Angel walked up to me. '_Is Max gonna be okay?'_ Angel said in my mind. She was crying and looking up at me expectantly.

"Of course sweetie." I hugged her to me, a rare sign of affection for me, but we both needed it. And of course, as soon as I said that, all hell broke loose.

"She's crashing! Get the paddles!" They started to put these large metal pads on her, and shouted 'Clear!' before her body jolted from the electricity. Angel began to sob harder.

'_Fang! They are thinking that she's dying!'_ Angel screamed in my head.

"Shh Ang, they are just thinking worse case scenario. You and I know Max, she is stronger than anyone."

I noticed an EMT asking Dr.M about the wings. She pointed to me and he walked over.

"Excuse me, but could you come with us in the ambulance and answer a few questions on how to treat her?" I nodded and gently unwrapped Angel's arms. I kissed her on the forehead, and climbed on the back of the Ambulance after Max was placed in on a gurney.

In the Ambulance, they needed to use the paddles again, but other than that, they assured me she was doing better than expected. They asked about what type of blood she would need, and immediately asked if we could all volunteer to donate blood. I agreed of course. They asked about what things are different with her and I gave him a basic run through of the air sacs and the other genetic differences.

We pulled up into the hospital and they dragged me into the room with her amazingly. I thought they would make me wait outside like when the Flock waited for me when I was in the hospital. Instead, they quickly had me wash up and put me in scrubs. I went into the surgery room with them to show them where to avoid and other things.

After they were sure that they could handle it, they sent me into another room to donate blood. Gazzy was in there with a nurse.

"Fang, will she be okay?" He asked me, his voice watery. I sighed; I hated seeing the kids look like this. It broke my heart.

"Of course Gazzy. She wouldn't leave us for anything. Besides, she needs to be here to make sure you don't blow stuff up." I winked at him and he gave me a small smile in return.

This is why Max was the leader. Normally I'm Mr. Emotionless, but now I could barely think straight. I didn't know how to make the kids feel better. Max could always stay calm in these situations. I needed her to stay with me. The past for years have been hard enough, and I couldn't do it forever.

After I gave more blood than I should have, I sat down with the Flock. Angel came and sat on my lap, which she hasn't done since she was 8 (She is 10 now). I rubbed circles on her back and tried to calm her down. Nudge and Ella were crying too and Iggy and Dylan were holding them close, while looking pretty sad themselves. Even Dr.M was emotional. Gazzy tried to be strong for his sis, but I could still see the moisture in his eyes.

They had all just gotten Max back and here she was nearly being ripped away from them. She needed to pull through. No, she has to. I'll bring her back to life and kick her butt if she doesn't.

A security guard came and asked Dr.M what all happened and she briefly explained our history and the day's events. I felt bad for her. Her daughter was in there and she had to be responsible and take care of all the questions.

I later forced the Flock to go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. I didn't want to go myself, but I knew that they needed to eat. They ate, but not with their usual vigor.

We went back up to the waiting room and sat there for a longer time. The younger kids began to nod off until it was only me and Dr.M awake.

Finally, a doctor entered the room. I gently moved Angel off of me without waking her up. I stood up and walked over to the doctor.

"Is she okay?" I asked, begging for some shred of positive news.

"She has a broken ankle, a bruised skull, 3 cracked ribs, a punctured air sac and lung, a torn wing, and miscellaneous cuts, scrapes, and bruises. We were able to retrieve the bullet and stitch up that wound and the one on her side. She coded a couple times, but usually came back within a minute or so. She is very lucky to be alive. Given the advanced healing we've seen and you've told me about, I give it one to two weeks for her to physically recover." He didn't look happy enough to be giving us such good news.

"That's great! When can we see her?" Dr.M asked.

"She is getting set up in a room, and you should see her soon, but there is one more thing." I sad look crossed the doctor's face.

"What?" I asked.

"She is in a coma. I don't know when she will wake up. It could be from an hour to a year. You can never tell." Dr.M and I both stared in shock at the doctor. A cynical side of me was not surprised. It was never easy for us. I sat down in the closest chair and put my head in my hands.

The doctor talked to Dr.M for a little longer until he left. I don't know if I could handle this. The Flock! How would they react? What if she never woke up? I don't know what I would do.

Dr.M hugged me, and for the first time I let her and even hugged her back. We both cried quietly, and prayed that Max would wake up.


	16. The Most Cliche Way

Chapter 16

*Max Point of View- In Coma*

I had a lot of incoherent thoughts running through my mind. The main thing that overshadowed everything and held me back from opening my eyes was a thick dark matter. It coated my mind, and weighed me down. I couldn't move, make a noise, anything. I was stuck in this strange cloud.

Voices and thoughts drifted into my mind like short ribbons slicing through the matter. And no matter how hard I tried to hold on to the delicate fabric, it would always drift out of my fingers and leave.

I didn't know how long I was stuck in this state. It could have been minutes to hours to days. I had no memory or feeling of time. I was just _there._ All I knew was nothing and nothing was all I knew. I couldn't tell you if I was sitting, standing, or lying down. I couldn't tell you if I even had a body or I was just a being.

I had no feelings, no emotions. I didn't feel hunger or pain, nor did I experience fear or anger or frustration. I was just _there._ The more I tried to put a description on the experience, the farther I was from explaining it. It was as though I was frozen mentally.

After I began to grow used to the ribbons of voices, I could begin to pick them up. I could understand who was speaking, but there words were distant and fuzzy. Their voice was slowed down and thick. I never knew what was being said.

I could hear the flock, mom, Ella, Jeb, and Dylan. I could hear other voices that I didn't recognize. I held onto the voices, trying to find the ends of the ribbons, and pull myself back. The strongest one I felt was Fang's. His ribbon was thick and I could practically feel a solid matter. His essence filled me.

I grabbed onto the matter and wouldn't let go. Slowly the strange state began to fade more and more, until I could feel myself connected to a body. I felt myself lying down. I could feel hunger and pain. And I could move my fingers lightly.

And then, I could open my eyes.

*Fang Point of View- During the coma*

And there was now a pattern. I would wake up, eat a small breakfast, and then drive to the hospital. I would sit with Max and talk to her, and everyone else would come around lunch time or afterschool and bring me food. They would visit with Max, and then around dinner, I would unwillingly go back home with them to eat and sleep.

The cycle repeated for a week, and then a month. Now it had been three months. I began to doubt Max, and then mentally kick myself for even thinking that. I became a shell, and even my hair began to dull and sag. Food nauseated me and I couldn't talk to anyone but Max. She was the only thing holding me together. The only thing that could comfort me was the steady fast –paced beat of the heart monitor and her gentle, quiet breathing. Even though I saw her in front of me every day, it felt as though I had lost her all over again.

The Flock never gave up hope. They would bring in stuff they made in art, and Nudge would talk to her about all the gossip and some cute styles she saw in a magazine. When Ella visited from college on the weekends, she told Max about things she learned in class and how college life is going. Dylan surprised me and talked to her about stuff that she would love to hear. Dylan had been taking different fighting classes and hoped to teach one himself. He would describe to her moves that he learned and what type of damage they caused. Dr.M would talk about books she is reading and Jeb would share his favorite memories of her and the rest of us when we were younger. When one person was speaking, the rest of us listened.

In some twisted way, it was a bonding moment for all of us. We felt closer, but Max still wasn't involved. At the same time it made me happy, it also made me sad.

I talked to Max about the life that we had when she was gone. What we did and all the things she missed.

We had taken care of the guys who attacked us. Apparently they were the last remains of Itex and they had attempted to fulfill some final plans. They were locked away for life in a high tech prison somewhere that only the government knew about.

One day Jeb stayed behind when everyone had left to go eat.

"Fang, did you and Max advance in your relationship in any way?" He asked at me. I shot him a confused look. "Did you have sex with her?" I stared at him in shock. I mentally debated whether or not to answer him. I grew a pair and told him the truth.

"Um yea we did." I managed to choke out awkwardly. Smooth Fang. Real smooth.

"Ok, well I had a theory. The Avian DNA we enhanced you with was from a species that mated for life. The birds would stick together forever and created an unbreakable bond. I had noticed that you and Max had picked up some weird behaviors. You would move together, and you would do simple tasks together wordlessly and in perfect sequence. You were in sync. I think that when you did that, you created a bond with her similar to the ones that the birds created."

"Okay…" I said in reply. Jeb came to sit in the chair next to me.

"So my theory was that you are somehow able to pull Max out of this. If you were to somehow reach out to her and help her come out of this state, she would wake up."

"But how do I do that?" I asked, getting excited at this sliver of hope. It was a long shot and the cynical side of me refused to believe that it would work.

"I don't know. That is something that you would have to figure out." Jeb patted my shoulder and walked out. I sat there thinking over what he told me. I had to reach out to Max somehow.

I got up from the chair and hesitantly walked towards the bed. I was nervous and felt stupid. I sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed Max's hand.

"Um... Max? Can you hear me? If you can please give me some sign." I waited for a moment, and wasn't surprised when she didn't reply. I concentrated hard, trying to see if I could somehow read minds like Angel or feel her or something. I felt so ridiculous. I sighed. "Come on Max. Please wake up. I just got you back. I can't lose you now. I promise that I will never steal cookies from you or tickle you." I was begging now. I started to believe that this sliver of hope was just a stupid fantasy that would never come true.

"Max, imagine what would happen if you woke up. We would grow up with the Flock, do whatever we wanted, get married, and have lots of tiny bird kids running around. We could grow old. We would never have to worry about whether or not we would die that day or how to get food. Life would be simple, and easy. We could get that island that I was talking about all those years ago. Just run away and never look back. Or we could stay here and do whatever our hearts desired. But Max, you have to wake up. Please. Just wake up." I held her hand tightly, searching for any movement. Her eyelids, a finger, anything.

Suddenly a thought hit me. I remembered one of these movies that Angel watched when she was younger. Before I could realize how dumb it was, I swooped down and kissed her. My lips pressed against hers and I closed my eyes.

I slowly backed away and looked at her. Nothing changed. Of course. I sighed and stood up to turn around. I felt so stupid!

Then, I heard the sheets rustling. I whipped around and Max's eyes were opening. My mouth dropped to the floor and I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. I almost waited to see if the scene would change back to her lying there still and it was all some sick illusion my mind had projected.

"Fang?" Max whispered. I raced to her side and grabbed her face.

"Oh my god, you're awake!" I kissed her again, and she responded this time.

"What happened?" She asked me. I handed her water, which she quickly chugged down. I filled her in on the coma, the daily visits, and Jeb's theory. "Did the theory work? How did you wake me up?" I blushed.

"Umm… I tried focusing really hard and then talking to you. Finally I kissed you and you woke up." I mumbled quickly, embarrassed. It was so corny and stupid and cliché.

"WHAT?" Max started laughing really hard. "You kissed me and I magically woke up from the coma? That's so ridiculous! I sound like a bloody girly princess!" I quickly joined in and we laughed at the strange turn of events.


	17. Prince Charming

Chapter 17

"Wait; let me get this straight- Max woke up from her coma because you _KISSED HER?_" Iggy said in disbelief. He and Dylan fell to the ground laughing hard. Fang turned red.

"That's so cute!" Ella and Nudge cooed together. Now I was red.

"Haha! Fang! We can call you Prince Charming!" Fang hit Iggy, but Iggy kept laughing. Tears were pouring down his face and he was holding his side. Dylan and Gazzy were in similar states. Jeb was also chuckling.

"Okay guys. Let it go. What's done is done." I said, using my leader voice.

"Not on your life! This is pure gold!" Iggy said, finally getting up and composing himself.

"So, Fang, you going to slay any dragons today?" This set the boys off again. Even I had to laugh. Fang looked at me as though I was a traitor. I just shrugged at him.

"Haha! Fang in tights! That's the best!" Dylan said. Now everyone was laughing except Fang. He chose to be moody and gloomy.

"I am never going to hear the end of this." He muttered.

"You got it dude!" Iggy cried out.

"It is kind of romantic. Fang's kiss brought her back." Angel said. Dylan snorted.

"Yea, it's also cliché and weird." He said. Ella smacked him in the arm and glared at him.

"Would you do it if I was in a coma?" Ella asked with her hands on her hips and a glare on her face. I was sure she was my sister. That glare was scary.

"Of course darling." Dylan stuttered, looking scared. Ella smiled and hugged him.

"Dude! You're whipped!" Iggy said. Uh oh, bad move Iggy. Nudge glared at him this time. That's my girl!

"Oh, you wouldn't do that for me?" She hissed.

"But babe, it's so weird!" He said. Ohh strike two!

"Oh you would rather I'm in a coma?" Nudge started advancing on him. I couldn't help but laugh at Iggy. Fang just looked happy that he wasn't the focus anymore. He also seemed to enjoy Iggy's pain.

"No! I would do it in a heartbeat!" Nice save Iggy. Nudge glared one last time, but dropped it. I had a feeling Iggy will be getting the cold shoulder for a while.

"All of you are pathetic." Gazzy said to the boys. I couldn't help it. I started laughing so hard. I couldn't breathe, and my side was cramping.

"Hey! One day you will be in the same place!" Iggy defended.

"And lose my Man Card in return? No thanks!" This set me off again. Oh Gazzy…

The doctor had walked in and heard the last part of the conversation. He laughed and grabbed my chart at the end of the bed.

"Well Maximum, you made an amazing recovery. I don't know what pulled you out-" Iggy and Dylan started laughing hard again. "But I do know that these things happen. You healed a long time ago, so you are free to go after your mom or dad discharge you." I nodded, happy to get out of here.

The doctor flashed a light in my eyes and listened to my heartbeat. Then he took the IV out of my hand, and squeezed my shoulder. "You are perfectly healthy." He walked out. I was glad he didn't ask to run tests. I would have probably thrown him out of the window, and he seemed like a nice guy so it would've been sad to have to do that.

We left the hospital and went to a nearby McDonalds.

"So Max, it's yours and Fang's birthdays soon!" My mom said. Really? Huh. "We have presents for you from the years… the years you weren't here." I was touched. She still got me gifts even though I may not have come home? Tears pricked my eyes, and Fang squeezed my leg in comfort. I leaned into him a little.

"Thanks guys."

"So we thought we could do a double party for both of you, unless you want separate days." Jeb suggested.

"I'm cool with sharing." Fang nodded in agreement.

"Good. It's Tuesday now, so we can do it Saturday!" My mom said. I nodded and went back to my third chicken sandwich. I wish they had spicy chicken sandwiches…

Mom dropped Fang and I at my house. It was great to be home. When we walked in and the door shut, Fang pulled me to me and hugged me tightly. We stood there for a long time, just holding each other.

"I love you Max." Fang said when he pulled away.

"I love you too Prince Charming." Fang glared at me and I laughed.

"It was kind of a twisted fairytale. We had sex, you got shot and went into a coma, and then I was able to kiss you and wake you up." He smiled.

"It's like 'Sleeping Beauty- Maximum Ride style'." I joked. Fang laughed. (_A/N: Credit to everlastingwolflove's review. I found it funny and just had to fit it in somewhere. Thank you!)_

"So now do we fly off into the sunset and live happily ever after?" Fang said sarcastically.

"Why not?" I smiled and kissed him.

*Jump to Saturday- The Birthdays*

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I jumped and fell out of the bed. Well I was now wide awake. Everyone was there at the foot of the bed. Fang threw a pillow and it hit Iggy.

"Hey! Why just me?" He yelled. I threw a pillow at him. "HEY!"

"Come on! Time for food and presents!" I let Angel and Ella drag me downstairs. My PJs were a tank top and shorts so I guess I was presentable.

Iggy and mom had made a feast of breakfast foods. There was so much food. We managed to scarf almost all of it away.

"PRESENTS!" Nudge screamed after the dishes were done. She dragged me to the living room. Apparently I wasn't allowed to walk by myself on my birthday. My mouth dropped at the huge pile of presents next to a smaller one.

"We told you we saved the gifts." I was pushed into a chair where the large pile was separated into who the giver was. We decided to go youngest to oldest.

Angel's gifts were first. She sorted them in chronological order and I opened the earliest one. It was a scrapbook. There were tons of pictures in it.

"I actually just wrapped it. I kept adding pictures until you returned. So you wouldn't miss anything." I started to cry and wrapped her into my arms. I set the scrapbook aside and swore to myself to look at it later. The other presents were a stuffed koala with another smaller one on its back and it said 'Best Mom Ever' on the belly of the mom koala. Angel had added to it so it said 'Best Flock Mom Ever'. I laughed. She also got me a camera, a hoodie with wings printed on the back, and this year's gift was a cookbook. Iggy pretended to scream in horror and run when he saw me with a cookbook.

"Iggy will be my taste tester then!" I announced.

Next was Gazzy. He got me a t-shirt that said 'Mother Hen', a couple ITunes gift cards, a compact bomb that I could put in my purse and wouldn't accidentally detonate, a big box full of little stress balls (he thought that was funny), and this year a IPod.

"Thanks Gazzy!" I hugged him.

Nudge was next. She got me a box of clothes every year. So I had a lot of 'trendy' clothes. Some were cute, but I did see pink in there which will go to the back off my closet.

Iggy got me a bag that had a hawk on it with some baby chicks, a new watch, a laptop, and a large pink blanket. I glared at him. He knew I hated pink.

"This year's gift is coming later." I looked suspiciously.

Ella was like Nudge and got me a lot of clothes. She also got me a picture book with more pictures of the Flock and her and mom and Jeb. I hugged her.

"I came two years after you left, so I only have three gifts." Dylan said.

"It's fine." I smiled at him. I felt close to Dylan. Not in the romantic way, but more like a big brother. He understood me and we hung out a lot. Neither Fang nor Ella were upset or jealous with our relationship. They accepted that we were close. He was perfect for me, but we both just didn't see each other in a romantic light.

He got me some passes to fighting classes with him, a gym membership so I could work out again, and some headphones and workout band for holding my IPod. I thanked him and gave him a hug.

Fang was next. He got me a charm bracelet. There were charms for each member of the family. Ballet shoes for Angel, a mushroom cloud for the Gasman, shopping bags for Nudge, a flame for Iggy, a black heart for Fang, a tiny 'E' for Ella, a half of a heart for my 'perfect half', a cookie for mom, and a beaker and test tube for Jeb. I loved it. There was even a doggy bone for Total, who I learned was with Alka somewhere.

He also got me a phone case with a picture of my family on it for my IPhone, some converse with Superman on them, a glass figurine of a bird, and a note saying 'I Owe You'. He just shrugged to me. I smiled and thanked him with a quick kiss.

Mom and Jeb were last. They told me that the car was last year's present. They got me a couple CDs, some more cookbooks (much to Iggy's dismay), and an iPad. They also gave me a note with an 'I Owe You'. They also just shrugged at me. I hugged them in thanks.

"One more present!" Iggy cried out. He and Gazzy got up and left. I looked around and everyone looked curious or confused. They came back with two garment bags. "These are for you and Fang." Gazzy opened one and Iggy opened the other. When I saw what they had, I fell laughing my butt off. It was prince charming and princess costumes. The princess was pink and puffy, and the prince had tights and a crown. I was so going to kick their butts when I stopped laughing.

"You have five seconds to run." Fang said menacingly. Iggy and Gazzy's eyes widened and they bolted. He ran after them.

I love my family.


	18. Confessions and Nightmares

Chapter 18

I watched Fang chase Iggy and Gazzy around the front yard. Iggy was finally smart enough to jump into the air and fly above. Gazzy didn't think of it until it was too late.

Fang tackled him and started rolling around and wrestling him. Iggy floated up above. I sneaked around until I was behind him where I leaped into the air. I flew as quietly as I could and snuck up behind him. I tapped him on the shoulder. He whirled around.

"Hi Iggy." I said in sweet mocking tone.

"Oh crap! This isn't fair! You have warp!" He whined.

"Well then you better go as fast as you can." He immediately took off and I gave him a three second head start. Then I bolted after him. The little twit was smart. Just when I was about to grab him, he would fold his wings and drop quickly. I wasn't able to slow and go after him when he did that.

I snarled, annoyed that he was evading me. I sped up faster and pulled up in front of him. Then I stopped so he collided into me. I whirled around and grabbed him.

"Ha!" I shouted in victory. Iggy struggled to get out of my headlock, but I was stronger. "You are in so much trouble."

I went to the ground and started hitting him. He fought back and landed some good ones on me. It was just like when we would spar as kids. I found myself smiling even though I was in the middle of throwing and avoiding punches.

Finally Iggy surrendered and pulled me into a hug. We laughed together and headed back to the house. Gazzy had a nice bruise on his cheek from Fang. I messed up Gazzy's hair affectionately and smiled at him. He lightly pushed me away with his signature smile on.

Fang opened up his gifts and thanked everyone. He mainly got some stuff for his laptop and a couple clothes. Nudge got him gray and white clothes, telling him to stop wearing black all the time. I love Fang in black, but it would be neat to see what he looked like in other colors. Maybe pink…

I got the image of a sulking Fang in a tutu in my head. I started laughing and everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? Is a person not allowed to laugh anymore?" They shot me more curious looks but didn't say anything.

We ate cake and sat down to watch some movies. Fang and I each picked out a movie to watch since it was our birthdays. Fang picked out Zombieland and I chose 21 Jump Street. Fang assured me that Zombieland wasn't a horror film and it was okay for Nudge and Angel to watch it.

"Besides, do you really think that horror films would scare them? They are obviously fake and we've been through real situations that are much worse." I reluctantly agreed with him. It was sad that was the truth.

"AHHH MAX I ALMOST FORGOT YOUR OTHER PRESENT!" Nudge screamed. I jumped at her sudden shout. Mom also jumped up.

"Shoot we did! We need to go meet them at the Airport!" She said. She took Nudge and Angel and ran out the door.

"Well that was weird… Anyone know what just happened?" I asked. The boys and Ella looked just as confused, even Jeb. Who were they picking up?

We continued watching the movies and halfway through Zombieland, which is very funny, the door opened. We just continued to stare at the movie.

"Well this is the kind of welcome party I get? Humph. Well I think I shall just head back to Hawaii since no one here seems to care." An overly dramatic voice came from the doorway.

"Total!" I was actually happy to see him. I had missed the little drama queen. I walked up and picked him up.

"Well hello Maximum. Nice of you to finally notice me, the lone friendless dog." I snorted and ignored his histrionics. "I'm really glad you're back Max. It wasn't the same without you." He said, suddenly serious and sincere. I nodded at him.

"It's good to be back." I replied.

Total and Alka had gotten married a couple years ago, and have been in Hawaii on vacation. Total told us long stories about how great Hawaii is, and how they treated a dog with respect. We politely listened, but rolled our eyes at his dramatic tales.

I helped mom make dinner, and everyone was impressed with my progress. Iggy still refused to take a bite until everyone else did and didn't kneel over. He then took a small bite before deeming it acceptable and eating three helpings. I threw a knife at him, which he snatched before it hit him. Mom yelled at me, but she had a smile on her face.

Ella helped me clean up the dishes after we finished eating.

"Are you going to marry Fang?" She asked out of the blue, breaking the comfortable silence we had.

"Um yes I'm sure I will. Probably in the next year or so if it all works out. I was gone for four years, and I don't see myself waiting much longer. I missed him while I was gone." I admitted. I was a little shocked with myself. I had imagined myself marrying Fang and had been thinking about it a lot lately, but I didn't expect myself to want to do it so soon. "What about you and Dylan?" I asked her.

"We've been talking about it." She said, blushing.

"What? No way! Good for you guys!" I said, giving her a hug.

"Yea, he wants to wait till I'm out of college before we set it in stone. So basically we are unofficially engaged." She smiled widely, beaming with happiness.

"That's awesome. So I'm made of honor right?" I teased her.

"Nope." I stared at her shocked at her quick and serious reply. I was a little hurt. She broke into a smile and laughed. "Of course you are silly! I wouldn't have anyone else." She nudged me and I smiled back to her.

We continued washing dished in silence, until Ella spoke up again.

"You know, when you were still gone, and Dylan and I began to talk about marriage, I told him that when we did decide to tie the knot, I wanted to postpone the wedding until you came back." I stared at her in surprise. "At first he didn't want me to get my hopes up and told me that there was a chance that you wouldn't return for a long time. So I made a deal with him that we would wait five years. If you didn't come, then… I would just leave the maid of honor spot empty. At first he didn't understand, but I think he gets it now. I couldn't do it without my big sister by my side. I needed you there. To help me get ready and to talk me out of my pre-wedding jitters. Angel and Nudge are amazing, but it's just not the same." She set down the plate she was washing and started crying. She grabbed me into a tight hug. "I'm so glad you're back. I don't know what I would've done without you."

I was so touched. I hugged her tight in return and we both slid to the floor in each other's arms. I started to cry and we held each other for a long time. Eventually mom came to see what was taking so long and she found us like that. She silently kneeled down next to us and rubbed our backs.

"I don't know what I would do without you either Ella." I whispered to her. We eventually stood back up and wiped our tears. Mom gave us both a kiss on the cheek and left without asking questions. We finished up the dishes and sat next to each other at the kitchen island with some coffee and talked about wedding details and stuff we liked.

Girl talk was something I could only do with Ella. She didn't get to into it and treated it like casual conversation. She would help me understand fashion terms without making me feel like an idiot and I had fun when I talked to her. I would have never imagined me, Maximum Ride, talking about wedding details, but now I was doing it, it was fun. It was a normal thing. Something normal people do in their lives.

Everyone left and I waved goodbye as they drove away. Fang pulled me inside and helped me clean up. If there is one thing that hasn't changed, it's that the Flock can leave a huge mess.

"So what happened with you and Ella? Your mom said that you guys were crying earlier." Fang asked me, pulling me towards him with a concerned look on his face. He brushed some hair out of my face. "Are you okay?"

"Yea. Ella just told me that she and Dylan were thinking about getting married."

"How would that make you guys upset?" He asked.

"Well she told me that when they first discussed it was when I was still at Itex. And Ella told Dylan that she wanted to postpone the wedding until I came back." My voice started to waver again. "I guess that made me emotional and she said that she couldn't do it without me. It hit me that I left you guys and I never realized that I didn't just need you guys, but you needed me here. I thought they would be able to handle things and you would be able to take care of things, which you did, don't get me wrong. But there are things that I needed to be here for." My eyes started to water. Fang pulled me into his chest and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh Max, it's okay. You are right, we did need you, but what matters is that you are here now. That's all that matters." He kissed me and made me forget all my worries. I wrapped my arms around him and let him explore my mouth, needing his comfort.

"So Ella and Dylan were thinking of tying the knot huh?" Fang said when we broke apart.

"Yea. He wanted to wait till she graduated college." I said. He nodded and gave me another kiss.

"What do you think about marriage?" He asked me, searching my face.

"I think I would like to get married one day. As long as it's the right guy." I smirked.

"You better mean me!" He playfully growled.

"Psh you? Never!" I teased him. He started tickling me. "Ahh! NO! I was kidding!"

He finally stopped and pecked me lightly before heading up for a shower. I crawled into bed after changing and quickly fell asleep.

*Max's Dream*

I was back at Itex. I was being put through the tests again. The whitecoats threw me into a room and the scene kept changing. One I was placed underwater, but for some reason my underwater breathing ability wasn't working. Another one I was set on fire to see if I would burn. Next I was being electrocuted and shocked over and over again.

The painful images and memories kept playing over and over again. It seemed all too real. The smell of burning flesh, the lifeless eyes of an experiment that I had to fight to the death, my muscles aching and protesting, and even the sound of the whitecoats laughter.

The images spiraled in my mind, twisting and blurring and blending together. All the forms of torture and testing I was put through. Being stretched until my limbs popped out and my skin tore, being sprayed with acid to see if it would disintegrate my skin, being cut over and over to test my healing rate. Placing objects in cuts to see if it would heal around it and then being ripped out later.

My body felt as though it was on fire and being ripped apart over and over again. I felt as though I was dying.

I woke up screaming and flailing. A body was trying to grab me, and I tried to fight the person off. I kicked and punched and scratched, but the person was too strong.

"Max. Max! MAX! WAKE UP BABE! COME ON! IT'S ME! FANG!" His words broke through and I stopped fighting. I let him hold me and rock me softly. I cried, terrified by the memories. I thought I was getting better. But in reality, I knew it was stupid to think I would fully heal after everything I've been through.

Fang continued to hold me and calm me down until the sun rose.


	19. Questions and Dates

Chapter 19

Fang called my mom the next morning telling her that we were going to go out so we wouldn't be at home. When I asked him about it after, he said that I needed a family free day and we should just go out and be just the two of us. I liked that idea a lot.

I got dressed in a t-shirt and some jean short shorts. Fang wore a black Venom t-shirt with beige cargo pants.

"Gasp! You're wearing a color other than black!" He shot me a glare in return. I smiled innocently.

"Oh, pack a change of clothes." Fang said before silently leaving the room.

"Why?" I shouted after him, but he didn't reply. Jerk.

I packed another set of clothes and undergarments. I didn't know what else he had in store so I packed a couple other things, like a sweater if it got cold.

I ran down the stairs and nearly ran into Fang on my way.

"Watch out." He said, catching me before I went down the last few steps.

"Thank yah!" I said in a funny voice and he just looked at me like I was on drugs. I guess I was just in a really good mood.

I threw a couple water bottles and some food into the backseat of my mustang. Fang had slithered into the driver's seat without me realizing it, so I pouted as I went into the passenger seat.

"Why can't I drive my own car?" Fang had a black Jeep that he kept at mom's house. She wanted him to get a silver one, but he refused. Typical.

"Because then you would know where we are going. So shut up and let me drive." He smirked at me. I punched him in the arm. "Don't punch your boyfriend while he is driving!"

We drove for about half an hour. I fell asleep somewhere during that time. I guess I didn't get much sleep last night.

"Max, babe, wake up." Fang opened my door and gently shook me awake. I got out of the car and looked around me. There was only a building in front of us and a large field with a bunch of stuff in it. I looked closer at the building and got excited when I saw the name.

"Paintball?" I asked him. He smiled and nodded. I jumped into his arms and kissed him hard on the mouth. He eagerly returned the kiss.

"Nudge and Ella tried to get me to take you to a super fancy restaurant and a movie for our first official date, but I thought this was more up our alley." He told me, mischief in his eyes. I smirked at him.

"You know me really well then. I hate fancy restaurants." He let go of me and I went back to the ground.

"Me too." He said, before taking my hand and leading me into the building. The smell of paint and metal hit me. There were paintball guns all over the walls and counters. There were mannequins in different types of body armor and there were black lights all over the room. Glow paint was splattered on the walls and my white t-shirt glowed purple.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A guy around his late twenties asked. He had his hair black with streaks of neon green throughout and it looked really cool. He also had snakebites and tattoos on his arms.

"I called earlier- my name is Fang."

"Oh right. Love the name by the way. My name is Blade. And you are?" He turned to me; he seemed like a really nice guy. He was shorter than Fang, but only slightly taller than me.

"Maximum, but call me Max or I'll kick your butt." I said sweetly. The guy looked at Fang for confirmation, and he instantly nodded in agreement with me. Good Fang.

"Badass." The guy said before reaching behind a counter and giving us guns and tins of paintballs. "Your game has no rules. It's a free for all. When one of you runs out of ammo, then you can stop, or the other person can keep nailing you. Either one. You have the whole field to yourselves since we have no other reservations, and Fang said he would only need a mask. Same for you?"

"Yea!" I said confidently. Fang smirked next to me.

"Dude, you are one lucky guy. A lot of the girls we get in here are just for dates or to impress someone and are pretty wimpy. Though we do get our occasional kick butt and take names girls. Good luck." I laughed.

"You're free to join if you want." I offered to him.

"I may in a little bit, just to see what you are made of." He smiled at me and went to a backroom to grab our masks. "Have fun. And you need to sign these real quick incase of injury and we are not to be held responsible." I signed without hesitation, eager to get out there. He pointed to the door to the field and I instantly sprinted outside, and scoped it out.

The field was large, and there were hay bales, playground equipment, metal tunnels, large bins and crates, and any other thing to hide in. I quickly made it to a low crate with a look out slot. I laid flat on the ground, waiting for Fang.

I heard the door open, and I instantly went into battle mode. I listened to his almost silent footsteps and breathing. When he got close enough, I sat up a bit and aimed. He hadn't noticed me yet.

I changed the gun to rapid fire and quickly started pelting him. He jumped and rolled to the nearest obstacle. I moved my spot so he wouldn't know where I was. I listened again but couldn't hear him.

Ow! I felt the paintballs bursting against my skin and I moved quickly to get away. Gosh I hate how quiet it can be. His leg was sticking out of the bin he was hiding behind so I shot it. I heard him lightly curse and move again.

I sunk to the ground and quickly crawled over to a tunnel. I checked both ways and kept going. As I was moving to a large lookout tower, I felt myself getting pelted. I whirled around and started shooting at Fang. He wasn't expecting me to retaliate so quickly so he moved out of the way. I quickly climbed up a ladder and into the tiny tower.

Fang hadn't seen which obstacle I was heading towards so I still had an advantage. I could see him hiding. I nailed him and he moved. I could still see him. I hit him again, and he started looking around madly trying to find where I was. I laughed and his eyes zeroed in on me. He glared while I waved. I jumped down the ladder and sprinted. I felt a ball whoosh past my face mask, but it missed me.

I was able to sneak up behind Fang and hit him a couple more times. I could tell he was getting frustrated with me.

Then the jerk turned invisible. I lightly gasped, pissed that he cheated. I felt myself getting shot, so I ran to a crate. I listened and closed my eyes. I heard quiet footsteps.

I leaped out and started shooting in the direction. Fang turned visible when I nailed him. He looked incredulously at me. I smirked and shot him again before running.

We continued for an hour or so, each of us doing really well against the other. Now I was behind a large concrete wall and I couldn't hear Fang around me. Where was he?

"Boo." I jumped when I heard his voice in my ear. I felt myself being tackled and my arms being pinned to the ground. Fang turned visible again and smirked at me. We were both breathing hard.

"Marry me." Fang suddenly said. His expression was serious and hopeful. I gasped in surprise.

"Really?" I asked- my voice quiet, and unsure.

"Really."

"Yes." I said, and a huge smile crossed my face. He swooped down and captured my lips with his. We kissed passionately, and he let my arms go to wrap them around my waist.

I slowly inched towards my gun and shot him in the chest. He jumped and pulled back. I laughed at his bewildered face.

"I win." I gloated.

"Oh really? Cause I think I was the one who won today." He said sweetly before kissing me. Then I felt a sharp pain in my chest. "In more ways than one." He finished, smirking at me. The jerk shot me. I was out of ammo, and he was too.

"No fair!" We went back inside, and looked in a mirror; my shirt was covered with paint splatters and was slightly ripped at the bottom from when I snagged it on a piece of wood. There was paint on my arms and legs and in my hair. Oh well.

There were welts from where the paintballs hit, but they didn't hurt.

"Oh wow, you guys took a beating. I can sign and date your shirt so it's a keepsake." The owner said. I nodded and he grabbed a sharpie and wrote the name of the arena and the date on the back of my shirt in cool graffiti letters.

Fang paid and we returned the guns and equipment. He took my hand and led me to the car. Then he reached over me to get in the glove box. He pulled out a velvet box, and tossed it into my lap. Inside the box was a small ring. It was silver and had a big diamond surrounded by two smaller diamonds on either side. I loved it. It was simple, but still pretty.

"How long have you wanted to do this?" I asked him as we pulled onto the highway. He looked at me before turning back to the room.

"I knew the day that you were taken away; I was going to propose when you returned. I bought the ring a year ago when I began to have doubts. It was my way of making myself believe you were coming home. Then yesterday when you told me about Ella and Dylan, I realized that I couldn't wait like Dylan is, and that I wanted to marry you as soon as I could." I grabbed his leg and squeezed. I smiled big and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"Now we just have to tell everyone else."

*Back at home*

"THAT'S IT?" Nudge yelled. "You tackled her, and said 'marry me'? That's your proposal?" Nudge was not happy with Fang's proposal. I loved it. Most girls want an extravagant proposal like the one on Flash Mob, but I loved how Fang did it. It was us. That was how we did things.

Fang shrugged and Nudge let out a huge sigh of exasperation before sinking into the couch next to Iggy to pout.

"If you do that to me, I will punch you." Nudge said to Iggy. He instantly put his hands up in defense.

"Congrats Max! I'm happy for you!" My mom said. Everyone else followed her example and got up to hug me.

"You're going to be asking next." I whispered into Dylan's ear. He blushed and kissed my cheek. I smiled at him.

"And now the Princess marries the Prince, they have lots of bird kids, and they live happily ever after. The end." Iggy said. I smacked him in the back of the head and then lifted his hand to my face so he knew I was smiling. I guess I was getting my happy ending.

*Author's Note*- this isn't the last chapter! There will be about 2-4 more! So stick around! I hope you guys liked it!


	20. And It All Ends

Chapter 20

I was in the middle of making a simple carrot cake when the doorbell rang. I turned off the mixer and walked to the front door.

"Jax?" I said. The last time I had seen him, he had tried to kill me. "What are you doing here?"

"Max, I'm so sorry for what happened. I couldn't control what I was doing. I could only see what was happening and I couldn't move at all. I didn't want to kill you. I swear." He pleaded.

"I guess it's okay. Do you want to come in?" He nodded and started to come in before stopping.

"Max, there is someone else with me." I didn't notice anyone, mainly because his large frame was blocking the doorway.

"Hi Maximum." My temper immediately flared.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jax had stepped away to reveal my clone, Max II or Maya. I glared at her, and had to resist myself from ripping her face off.

"Max, I'm sorry for everything I've done. And knowing you, I know that that doesn't cut it and you're still mad."

"No duh Sherlock." I snarled. My grip on the door tightened more and more as I felt the urge to slam it.

"Look, I didn't ask to look like you. I didn't want to be some damn genetic experiment. I didn't want to just be someone else, and not be a different, original person. So I was mad, I was annoyed. So they pointed me to you, and the only thing I saw was the person who ripped away my chance of ever being something more than a clone. I saw a person who had parents, friends, and someone who loved them. I was made in a test tube and cloned. So I took my anger and jealousy out on you. But now I know that it wasn't your fault. You didn't ask to be cloned. And I'm sorry." I started to calm down slowly. I remembered the Voice's advice a long time ago to forget past grudges. I wonder if the Voice knew she would be coming.

"I know what the whitecoats can be like, so I'm not mad. I understand where you are coming from. But this doesn't mean that it will be all sunshine and lollipops from here on out. I forgive you, but it will take a while to gain my trust back."

I let them inside and they sat at the kitchen island as I finished the cake batter.

"So how did you meet?" I asked.

"The last few people from Itex that you sent to prison still had a couple people locked up. I went back to get them and I saw Maya. At first I thought it was you, but Maya kicked my butt and explained that she was the clone. We've stuck together and decided to head back up here to see you and the Flock." I nodded and put the cake pan and batter into the oven.

I washed my hands and cleaned the dishes while we all made small talk. They asked about the Flock and I asked Maya about what she was doing the past couple of years. I was leaning against the sink when I heard the front door open.

"Max?" Fang's voice drifted in from the entryway. He walked into the kitchen and smiled at me. His smile instantly was replaced by a snarl when he saw Jax and Maya. He was suddenly in front of me, glaring at the pair. I gently touched his shoulder. He turned and looked over me, seeing if I was injured in anyway. I knew he was just protecting me, but my irritation spiked.

"Fang, it's okay. Back off." I lightly ordered him. He relaxed slightly.

"Fang, man, I'm sorry. I couldn't control what I was doing." Jax tried to reach him.

"Well you still hurt my fiancée. I do not forgive easily." He snarled. I grabbed his arm, stopping him. Jax's eyes zeroed in on my ring on my finger. He cringed and his face darkened. Maya just looked at it quickly before looking back at Fang, her expression indifferent.

"I'm sorry. I tried." Jax said. Fang stalked off up stairs. I winced as the door slammed.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm going to go deal with Mr. Dramatic. Maybe you can come back later, or go visit the Flock." They nodded and left.

I sighed and went up the stairs. I opened the door to the bedroom.

"What the hell is wrong with-" Fang cut me off with his mouth. He kissed me hungrily and roughly grabbed my hair. I was still mad and started to shove him away, but I quickly melted into his kisses. Oh I'm going to kill him later.

He finally broke away and buried his face into my hair panting.

"I'm sorry Max. I just almost lost you twice. I couldn't handle a third time. I just saw him, and I couldn't help it. I wanted to rip his throat out." I hugged him tightly, my anger at him fading away.

"Fang, I understand that, but he couldn't help it. I'm not expecting you to forgive him and sing happy camp songs together; I just want you to try to be civil. Maya explained to me that she was jealous of me and upset with the whitecoats- she realized that it was never my fault. It's all in the past. This is our happily ever after. We need to enjoy it."

"Okay Max. I love you." He looked deep into my eyes and smiled lightly.

"I love you too Prince Charming." Fang slightly pushed me and I smiled, happy that I was getting my happily ever after.

Okay guys! This is it for this story! But I will do a couple stories branched off of this one. So review and tell me which story I should do first. The story with the most votes will be written first. All of them follow this story.

Here are the stories you can vote for:

-Sequel (including the wedding, and their lives together)

-Jax & Maya (how they found each other and a possible romance)

-Ella & Dylan (how they got together while Max was gone and their future after this story)

-Nudge & Iggy (same as Ella and Dylan)

-The Flock (how their lives were after Max left and their lives after this story)

-Max & Jax (a what if story- if Max choose Jax instead of Fang)

So vote for your choice and I will take a week or so off as I get used to school being back, and then I will start on the story. Thanks so much for all the support!


End file.
